Vampires in Cardiff
by rezeupter
Summary: Ianto thought there was no such things as vampires, they were just mythical creatures to him. But what happens when he meets vampire Captain Jack Harkness? With Torchwood vampire slayers wanting to slay him? please Review
1. Chapter 1

Ianto sprinted, he didn't care where he was going, and he needed to get out of the rotten old alley. His unzipped hoodie swished around in the air whilst he ran; slowing his speed when he needed to accelerate to his safety. Ianto didn't know what to call what was happening to him at the moment, but possibly the word 'stalking' would be the perfect word at this time and place. His heart raced thumping behind his lungs, making his chest beat like crazy. Pants escaped his mouth, making steam appear in front of Ianto's face, his vision started to blur.

Ianto skidded to a stop beside the brick wall; he placed his hand against the cool bricks and began to gain his energy back. His body weight resting on his one hand leant against the wall. Ianto snapped his attention to where he came running in from, not a single life force was seen throughout the fog, Ianto winced. This now gave him two options, either 1- keep on running hoping he would run into the open of the city of Cardiff, or 2- continue resting, making it a high chance for the victor(s) to capture Ianto.

Sighing, Ianto slumped down onto the concrete floor, guess that answered his question. Ianto glanced up towards the wall before him; the advertising poster caught most of his attention, so Ianto began to read the inked writing which read,

_Torchwood!  
That's us, the Torchwood vampire slayers!  
We are a bit like Buffy the Vampire slayer,  
but that is fiction and this is real!_

_Ever seen a vampire?  
Do you want us to take it off your hands?  
Vampires are out there you know,  
just waiting to be slayed._

_So contact us on our number,  
'000' don't leave it until it is too late.  
We promise that we, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato,  
will make our society a safer place!_

Ianto came back from his day dream in his head; he began to wonder if it was a scam, but who would want to joke about vampires? Why couldn't they just accept that they are mythical creatures, creatures that don't even exist in the human world. Plus '000' isn't even a phone number, '999' is a phone number which is for the police, but '000'? It probably goes straight to Mc Donald's service.

A low growl echoed in the fog, but it was soft, giving a high chance that the victor(s) were still quite awhile away. Maybe the victor(s) responsible for chasing Ianto were also 'vampires', it would explain the fact that he heard a growl come into his ears a while back. Ianto flinched at yet another growl, but this time it was louder, clearer even. Ianto couldn't afford to hesitate any longer; he rose to his height level, once again now sprinting down the alley, this time faster than before, due to the fact that he had restored his energy.

The alley seemed to go further and further on, with no ending at all, Ianto wanted to turn back and get to the exit that way, but the victor(s) would probably catch him for sure then. Growls bounced ff the brick walls, Ianto whined inside. His whining began to come out of his mouth as soon as he heard other people's pants. Tears rolled down Ianto's cheeks, drying instantly when the air flowed onto the liquid, leaving tear trails instead.

Shouts could now be heard throughout the alley, Ianto panted trying to think of his happy moments in life, making him happy if he did die, then he would die happy. The ground thumped by footsteps, but they weren't Ianto's footsteps, but someone else's. Ianto yelped as a pair of strong arms took a firm hold onto his shoulders, and shoved him onto the brick wall. The pressure hurt Ianto times 10,from being shattered to hell, and then being shoved onto a wall by a male, whose fingers were ice cold, like an ice block in the Antarctic.

Ianto screamed as his face was scratched along the rough wall, then turning right round to face his victor(s). Ianto eyed them; it wasn't 1 but 3 victors who were after Ianto all this time. Ianto panted toward the one holding him in a grip hold, his skin was pale white with red eyes to finish it off. Ianto stared into his eyes, they looked so real, like they were his natural eye colour, but they had to be eye contacts, didn't they?

Ianto pulled back from his gaze and from the sound of low breathing blocking his ears, he glanced back to the two behind him, finding that they were the cause of the noise with the one holding Ianto into a lock now low breathing, making the smell of a stench go straight into his face, which stank like blood. Ianto flinched as the victor now breathed in Ianto's scent, sighing in satisfaction. Ianto screamed inside when he felt the victors tongue travel along his forehead, his tongue was also freezing cold.

A creepy grin spread across the victor's pale white face,

"Your scent is the most attracting scent I have ever came across" he smirked; Ianto didn't even know what he was talking about. Ianto raised his eyebrow to question but got interrupted by the female behind the first victor.

"Oh look, he doesn't understand!" she laughed, walking up towards the first victor, placing her cool hand onto his shoulder. "Hurry up sweetie, all this chatting is making me thirsty" whispered the woman towards Ianto and the man, Ianto's eyes widened.

Struggling wasn't the best idea Ianto had; it only caused the grip on him to tighten. Ianto yelped now at his height, he had been lifted up on the wall, so he was now halfway up the wall. His scream echoed throughout the alley, he definitely wasn't going to get out of this without being hurt, and he probably wouldn't get out of it. Panted breaths went straight into the victor's face; Ianto tried his hardest to get out of the victor's grip the best he could. Shoulders twitching, arms wrestling, stomach twisting and feet kicking, he should have known they would have no affect against his main victor.

"Hush now, we promise it will be very quick, with no pain" the main victor soothed, tightening his grip on Ianto's neck, he was now choking. His lungs were struggling without air, he needed air soon or he will be done for. Ianto tried his best to make his croak sound as much as a scream as possible, the down side was it was faint, it would have been better if it was louder, people could of heard him if it was loud enough.

"Dinner time" the woman announced to the other two, who all now grinned towards Ianto, who screamed inside.

"Yes let's dig in" the other male spoke for the first time since they first came to Ianto's attention. Ianto became surrounded by the brick wall, this was really his last day alive, and he was only 24. One by one they opened their mouths to reveal red teeth, they looked as if they were tie-dyed. Ianto struggled towards the sets of teeth which were about to be daggered into his neck. Ianto braced himself for the torture of teeth that were about to come, by closing his eyes shut and turning his head away from their faces, but they never came.

Ianto snapped an eye open to reveal that they weren't paying attention at all to Ianto but to the space at his left. Their eyes narrowed towards that certain spot, noses sniffed the air. Soon they turned back towards Ianto, who was now struggling more than ever to escape his grasp but he was becoming too weak.

"Let's dig in" the female declared, all three now teaming up on Ianto, Ianto winced.

Teeth began to shoot towards Ianto's neck, but a loud growl stopped it from happening. Ianto stared up in the sky where the growl came in the first place, at the same time as the other three did, but they were more concerned than Ianto. A male figure jumped down through the air straight down to the floor, he landed perfectly without making a single face emotion except the one he was already using, which was anger and determination.

He was different to the other three; they had red eyes whilst the new person had goldish brown eyes. To top it all off he was dressed more smartly than the others, his clothes didn't have a single scratch or slash compared to the others who had ruined their clothes with scratches and slashes.

The new figure growled towards the three victors, Ianto wondered if he was growling towards Ianto, it would make perfect sense with the 'attractive scent and all', but Ianto had misjudged. He was growling towards the victors, who were growling back towards him. In a blink of an eye he rose up towards the victors who braced their selves for his attack.

Another growl escaped his mouth, followed by him now charging towards the other three. All four of them had forgotten all about Ianto, they were more concerned in the battle instead of him, the male victor from before released his tight grip from Ianto's neck, turning towards Ianto's hero, both now fighting against each other.

Ianto whacked his head on the rough ground and yelped in agony at his head which had now split open, pants flowed from his mouth, as his empty lungs finally filled with oxygen. Ianto's vision began to go blurry; he was for sure going to be knocked out soon. Before the darkness took control of his body, he had a good chance to look towards his hero.

His hero was male, about in his late 20's; he had dark brown spiked hair with a World War 2 coat. Ianto's breathing began to turn fainter, with his injured head having blood escaping onto the ground. All four of them sniffed in the air, mainly the three victors turned towards Ianto and growled, Ianto winced, but Ianto's hero growled towards the victors and carried on tackling them.

Ianto couldn't take it much longer so his vision went black, giving his safety for his new hero to keep him safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto's eyes twitched, he was beginning to leave the Darkness. The first thing Ianto came across once he began to wake up was the thumping headache on his forehead. A moan escaped his mouth, sitting upright with his hand placed protectively over his head. Ianto yelped at his head, causing his eyes to snap open, he was in a hospital ward in a hospital, he became puzzled. He didn't remember why he was sent here, it was all a mystery to him, his yelp caused a doctor to come rushing in. Ianto eyed her, trying to remember every detail about last night, seeing if he could remember seeing her at all, but he didn't. The doctor was unknown to him.

"Excuse me, but why am I here?" Ianto asked, the doctor looked straight towards him whilst sorting out his bed.

"Don't you remember? You got yourself into a fight, fell off a small balcony, gained a split open cut on your forehead with other cuts over your body, and a swelling on your neck from what looks like someone's hands. Ring a bell?" she replied, Ianto placed his hand back onto his forehead, it had stitches. His cut hurt more than before, he retrieved his hand then thought back to yesterday.

Ianto's mind was fizzy from his head injury, but it was improving, the more he thought about it the more detailed it becomes. His mind began to heal, making his thoughts clearer until, he remembered.

Those people from yesterday, the three victors who wanted to kill him! Plus his hero he didn't get to thank. Ianto jerked to the side of the bed, still petrified from yesterday's incident. His pants echoed the room, he could still feel the cold touch on his shoulders, wait it was the doctor this time. Ianto snapped his eyes to the doctor, his eyes were filling of tears, and his eyes were beginning to turn red from blood shot. Ianto shook valiantly, he was so scared about those three victors, they were the biggest threat he had ever came across.

"Don't let them get me!" Ianto screamed, burying his head into his arms, he wanted to be home.

"Let who?" the doctor asked, trying to calm down Ianto's nerves, he was shaking like a leaf.

"The three people from yesterday! They wanted to kill me!" Ianto sobbed, hiding all his face emotion in his arms, his face looking petrified, scared and shocked.

"Who?"

"I don't know, they weren't similar to me, they looked human but they weren't, they were like vampires. They had ghost white skin which was ice cold, red eyes that are the colour of our blood, and their clothes were nothing like 21st century" Ianto sniffed, his bed now had a wet patch from his crying, it was in the shape of a tooth, Ianto sobbed even more just by looking at it.

"Vampires?" the doctor asked, she began to wonder if Ianto was playing a joke on her, making her believe vampires are real when they are myths.

"I know it's crazy but you have to believe me, there was three of them, they wanted to drink my blood they said it themselves!" Ianto replied, lifting his head towards the doctor who didn't quite believe him yet, Ianto sighed, what did he have to do to make her believe that vampires exist? They are real, he's seen them himself!

"How come you survived if there were three, who wanted to kill you?" she asked to Ianto who thought for a moment, he nearly forgotten about his hero.

"Another one came, but he was different, his eyes were golden brown, he still had pale white skin but he was just different than the others, he saved my life by fighting against them" Ianto replied, thinking back to his hero, he never had a chance to thank him, or even ask for his name.

"Then what happened?"

Ianto's face turned blank, "I don't know I became knocked out after that" Ianto sighed, looking towards the ground, he wanted to know what happened next, his hero must of fought them off, if not he wouldn't be here now. He needed answers.

"Are you sure you didn't dream that when you became knocked out?" the doctor asked, beginning to wonder if he dreamt that and isn't actually playing a joke on her, she had better things to do.

"It did happen!" Ianto snapped, "It was real, I seen it in my own eyes, you got to believe me! Please" Ianto sobbed, leaning his head against his arms. Ianto panted from the lack of oxygen he just used to tell his story, how hard was it to believe his story? Well it's probably hard just to believe in vampires, but that's not the point, he needed all the support he could get...

Ianto sighed in frustration; the doctor didn't believe him, when he was telling the truth. Instead she went out and called the Torchwood vampire slayers, the three people he only read about yesterday, it was no point telling them, they would just think Ianto 'imagined' it all like the doctor thought. Maybe the doctor was right, maybe Ianto was losing it.

Ianto rested his head against the bed frame, relaxing his shattered eyes, at that point three figures entered. Ianto looked towards the three, he vision was blurry from his hand rubbing them, they looked so much like the three victors, Ianto gasped, jumping out of skin towards the three figures, Ianto's heart raced.

The one in the middle stepped closer towards Ianto's bed. Ianto panted towards the figure, they had come back from him, what happened to his hero? Ianto was petrified; he thought he was for sure now going to die. The figure reached out, placing a hand onto Ianto's shoulder Ianto jumped.

"It's alright, were not vampires, were the vampire slayers, you have nothing to worry about. Well you only have to worry if you are a vampire yourself, are you a vampire?" the figure asked, Ianto sighed in relief, they haven't came back from him, it was just help. Ianto took time for his eyes to register the people in the room, until the figures became clear.

There were two females and one male; the male looked as if he didn't want to even be in this room.

"No, I am not a vampire" Ianto replied, calming himself down that the fact he is safe.

"Good, now tell us your story" the first woman spoke, taking her seat with the other two, "By the way I'm Gwen, the other female is Tosh and the male is Owen" Gwen introduced "Your Ianto, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Ianto" Ianto replied, Ianto was now nervous, what if they also didn't believe him? Ianto didn't know what he would do after, he would be stuck.

"Okay so tell us exactly what happened" Owen asked.

"Well, I was running away from three people, I thought they were stalkers, but I was mistaken. They were creatures who had been hunting me all afternoon. Their skin was white and ice cold, with blood red eyes, their temperature was freezing ice cold; it was like they weren't alive at all. They kept acting like they were vampires, but I have been told they don't exist" Ianto explained, the three nodded in agreement.

"Trust us Ianto, they are real" Gwen nodded.

"I do, it's just hard to believe at first" Ianto commented, lowering his head looking away from the three.

"Looks like we have three vampires to track down and slay!" Tosh said her voice fill of excitement.

"Yeah, and it's about time!" Owen added to Tosh' sentence, who grinned towards the other two.

"Right thank you for your information Ianto, we will now be heading off to slay the vampires and get them out of your hands" Gwen explained, rising to her feet, heading towards the hospital door with the other two following.

"Wait!" Ianto called out, all three stopped dead on their tracks by the door; slowly they turned round to face Ianto,

"Yes?" Owen called.

"You might not have to slay them because I think it's already been taken care of" Ianto replied, all three narrowed their eyebrows towards him.

"How come?" Tosh asked.

"Well, before they sank their teeth into my neck, another vampire came, but this one was different, his eyes were golden brown, he still had pale skin, but he was just different, he stopped the other vampires from killing me." Ianto explained, he got their attention back.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Gwen asked to Ianto who nodded.

"He had dark brown spiky hair, had a World War 2 coat on, and about in his late twenties" Ianto explained, Owen sighed.

"Harkness" Owen muttered.

"Who?" Ianto asked puzzled.

"Harkness has come back, he's the biggest threat to us, you're very lucky though he never saves humans, you must mean something to him. Because you are his first" Gwen explained.

Ianto raised his eyebrow, now he was confused, okay so he knew the surname of his hero, but why is he a threat to the torchwood slayers when he saved Ianto's life.  
Also why is Ianto the first to be saved by him?


	3. Chapter 3

"Harkness is a legend around vampires and us, he's famous because of how long he has lasted on earth without human blood, and it's amazing. Apparently other vampires have tried living without human blood but it's just impossible. The only way we know he hasn't had human blood is because his eyes are golden brown, not red. Legend says he hasn't had human blood in 15 years, the one thing we do know about him is he still hates humans, don't get me wrong he will still kill them if he wants to, but he won't kill you, your something special to him." Gwen explained to Ianto, he didn't even believe half of it, if Ianto was saved by him plus he hasn't drank human blood in ages, then why is he still the Torchwood slayers main target.

"Then how come you're trying your best to try and slay him when he hasn't drank human blood, and saved me?" Ianto asked he knew his question was brilliant; it was at least going to take them a while to answer.

"The deaths he has made, the last death he made was last week in the forest. We found a body with its heart ripped out from its rib cage, we examined the heart, the DNA results showed that it had Harkness's finger prints on there" Owen replied without hesitation, Ianto slumped on his bed embarrassed. Okay so they did answer his question quicker than he thought, but what now puzzled Ianto was that they managed to get his DNA, when his DNA is probably dead, and how did they know it was his in the first place? And, how could they only track it with his fingerprint? They needed more evidence than that, a strand of his hair, blood; there is no way on Earth a piece of technology could figure it out.

These thoughts swam in Ianto's mind causing him to gain a headache, he wanted to learn more about his hero, but the answers he got were no way near what he needed. If he needed to ask Harkness himself to get the answers than he will, he just needed to find him.

Ianto sighed towards Gwen, Owen and Tosh; he was beginning to become bored. They were mainly talking about how they were now going to slay his hero, not even caring about his health the vampires gave him. They were treating him like he wasn't even there. Ianto hated it when people thought of him like that, it made him feel like he was meaningless, and sometimes he thought he was, but he only thought like that because of other people. Ianto glanced towards the clock, it had been 1 hour and 30 minutes since they have been here, they only talked to Ianto for 15 minutes the rest of the 1 and 15 minutes were just them discussing to themselves.

Ianto wanted to get out of this boring society, all he's been doing since he has been here is lying down and listening to people discuss to themselves, being tortured with pain, and watch time fly by. If Ianto was just going to listen to the sounds of the three slayers his ears was giving him he might as well listen. His hearing wasn't clear enough for him to hear their whispers, all because of his head injury, drat!

"Visiting hour is now over, so I'm afraid you have to leave" a nurse spoke behind the door, now entering; Ianto guessed she was talking the slayers, darnet! He wanted to know their plans on how to capture his hero, once he heard about it, it would at least give him an explanation on how vampires work, but the annoying nurse had to come in and spoil the moment, even when his hearing began to improve!

"That's alright we were just leaving" Gwen smiled, rising to her feet followed by the other two. Gwen glanced towards Ianto who stared straight back at her, determined to try and find out how he will find his hero, Harkness. "Get well soon Ianto" she called out. Stay out of way while we deal with your idol more like!

"We will now be on our way" Tosh announced leaving the room with Gwen and Owen. On the way out, Gwen turned towards Owen; somehow she knew Owen knew what she was thinking.

"We'll have to keep an eye on this Ianto, he seems to know more than he should, and he seems to be the one thing to get Harkness's attention, so we'll have to be ready" Gwen explained to Owen who nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing" Owen grinned, writing Ianto's name on his name pad in capital letters, followed by a circle added around his name.

It had been two days since Ianto was in that boring hospital ward, with the strange vampire slayers. Ianto was glad he was allowed to leave, his was beginning to turn uncomfortable around the doctors and nurses, they all thought he was a bit crazy, but Ianto knew he wasn't crazy or mad; it was them who had been misjudged.

Ianto pulled his zip up towards his chin, he was freezing in the Cardiff weather, when wasn't he cold in the Cardiff weather? He's only now started to care about his temperature because of the vampires, he would always now check his temperature just to make sure he wasn't dying or turning into a vampire. He was more cornered on his life than ever, he didn't want to die now, but he still wanted to look for his hero, which could cause him to die just by trying to find him again, so maybe he was mad.

Ianto's head was feeling better, but it hasn't quite healed yet, with a cut still on his right side of his forehead. It stung like hell if he even touched it, so he wasn't planning on touching it anytime soon, until it was healed. Ianto turned round the corner of the street, bracing himself for the wind, which of course struck him first on the forehead.

Ianto yelped by the pressure it caused for his head, he quickly placed his hands on top of his cut to block the draft from even touching his cut. Ianto gritted his teeth, he stopped the air from flowing onto his cut but that doesn't mean it won't stop stinging.

Ianto heard low breathing from his far right, Ianto slowly turned his attention there, hoping it will just be a couple arguing against each other, but Ianto never heard people shouting. Ianto gulped in his saliva, turning his face the whole way round to find the one person he was hoping to find soon, it was his hero...

Ianto eyed him, Ianto wondered how long he had been watching Ianto, Ianto hasn't even been there long and his hero found him in less than a couple of minutes. Ianto slowly breathed towards him, his heart beat was also slow, he didn't know what he was now going to say to him, he thought he wasn't even going to get this far.

It had been at least 10 seconds since Ianto found out about his hero's arrival so Ianto was about to make his move, but he never had the chance. His hero instantly began to sprint away into the forest, once again trying to escape Ianto like before, Ianto couldn't let that happen.  
Ianto sighed in annoyance, now chasing after Harkness, he had just found him and he wasn't going to let him slip out of his grasp. Ianto huffed, now entering the forest. He never thought he would be chasing him, Ianto a human chasing a vampire, he didn't think it would happen, until now...


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto sprinted down the muddy path covered in leaves and twigs, determined to find his hero. His actions reminded him of two days ago, when Ianto was being chased, but now it's completely the other way round. His teeth gritted against the shooting air, this made Ianto lose valuable time on catching his hero. Ianto suddenly realised, vampires can run really fast in the stories he used to read, does that mean... Ianto started to make his pace faster, for all he knew his hero could have accelerated out of here by now!

Ianto soon grew tired, pants left his mouth and into the air, he would say he is about halfway through the forest through all that running he just did. Not an engine could be heard in Ianto's ears, he was now on his own. His body lent against a tree trunk, hands resting on knees, head bent down towards his legs, this was his position to gain his energy back.

His thoughts thought back to what Owen said earlier two days ago, 'The last death he made was last week in the forest. We found a body with its heart ripped out from its rib cage, we examined the heart, and the DNA results showed that it had Harkness's finger prints on there, could this be Ianto's future? It does seem possible for him to have his heart ripped out like that other person did; I mean why is Ianto special than other people. Ianto thought harder on his last few days, the clues he had were not adding up at all! The main thing he didn't understand was why he had an attractive scent and other people didn't? Ianto's head thumped from his thinking, if he doesn't find out the answers to his questions soon, his head might explode from thinking too much for the answers!

Ianto snapped out of his thinking time by the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching, his eyes shot around the area around him hoping to find the cause of the noise, but his eyes didn't show him any life force. His main option to choose was it was his hero, Harkness who was the cause of the noise. 'Think rest time is over' Ianto thought, once again picking up his pace, continuing his search for Harkness, his pace now at full speed running the direction the sound came from.

The everlasting trees began to come to an end, maybe Ianto's coming to the end of the forest? Who knows, but what Ianto knows is he is about to find out. He leaped across a big boulder which was blocking the exit, his trainers skimmed the surface of the boulder, nearly causing him trip over. Ianto managed to land on his two feet, still sprinting but taking his time to gain his balance.

He has now turned up by a lake, Ianto glanced across the lake, it was wide and long, it was about the same distance as the forest which obviously hasn't finished yet. Ianto continued his sprinting; now sprinting the lake's distance. What he didn't know was that he wasn't much alerted, not keeping guard on the area around him, just the space in front. Hands gripped onto the side on his blue hoodie, swinging him into the air, slamming his body on a nearby tree, but not too hard to damage his bones.

Ianto whined at his back, now guarded at the area around him, Ianto struggled against the fists; it wasn't the first time he has been pushed against a wall or tree. Ianto turned his attention to the fists owners; pants escape his mouth while he slowly lifted his head up to meet the person's face. Ianto's breathing turned slow, it was his hero, Harkness. His eyes were more different than he remembered; they were even more golden brown than before, how is that even possible? Harkness was low breathing towards Ianto, so he guessed he wasn't pleased, this probably wasn't going to end well for Ianto.

"What do you want?" growled Harkness, Ianto flinched by the growl, it was off putting for him, even if Harkness was his hero, this still scared Ianto inside.

"I want, answers" Ianto replied, making his position comfortable on the trunk, but he wasn't succeeding well, it only caused Harkness to tighten his grip. Harkness growled in annoyance, releasing his grip on Ianto, and in a blink of an eye zoomed towards the water, Ianto jerked to the side by the movement.

"I could kill you right now" Harkness growled, not taking his eyes away from the water, his actions caused Ianto to slowly step closer towards him, reaching his hand out as well. Ianto didn't know for certain what he was doing, but he hoped he was doing the right thing.

"But you wouldn't, you could of let those other vampires kill me but you didn't" Ianto replied, anxious about how close he was getting. He had two things stuck in his mind, either one run away or two learn about Harkness more, reason two seemed to be his main priority. Ianto stood behind Harkness, slowly reaching his hand towards his shoulder, slowly he rested his hand on the contents of his shoulder, Harkness growled so Ianto flinched his hand away. Harkness span round to face him, Ianto nearly backed away but his heart told him otherwise.

"I have killed people before" Harkness pointed out, Ianto breathed in and slowly nodded in understanding.

"I, I know, but I'm still not afraid" Ianto mumbled, Harkness sighed so he guessed he must of heard him. Ianto still had trouble guessing why Harkness's eyes were brighter, when Gwen told him that he was surviving without drinking blood, so how was is possible but his eyes to change brightness?

"I can kill you in a split second without hesitation and you still won't be scared then?" Harkness asked, he was beginning to stop growling but for know his growls were quieter. This question caused Ianto to think for a moment before he gave in his answer.

"No" Ianto simply replied, stepping closer towards Harkness, soon they stood face to face against each other. "Do you have a name?" Ianto asked, Harkness thought for a moment then sighed his breath.

"Jack, Jack Harkness" Jack replied, Ianto nodded with a small smile appearing on his face, okay Jack told him his name, so he was finally getting somewhere. "What about you" Jack asked, his voice still had a hint of growl in it, but Ianto tried to ignore it.

"Ianto, Ianto Jones" Ianto replied, okay so they now knew each other's names, but this is not as far as Ianto wants it, it's time for Ianto to ask his next question, let's just hope Jack answers his next future questions! "Why am I special to you?" Ianto asked, Jack made a small sigh, zooming to the nearest tree, climbing up it and resting on the branch. Jack stared down towards Ianto, low breathing; Ianto stared back, not planning on leaving in a while till he gets answers.

"Have you ever felt like you were being watched any time at all?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyebrows towards Ianto, okay Jack was changing the subject but it was leading somewhere, in fact yes he did felt like he was being watched, this caused Ianto to think back to those moments.

_1, shower- Ianto was in the middle of washing the shampoo out of his hair when he heard the sound of low breathing coming from outside the shower, Ianto raised an eyebrow wondering if it was just his imagination, Ianto placed his hand tightly on the shower handle, slowly turning it to his right, causing it to open with a click. Ianto swished the door open, leaning his soaked head, half covered in shampoo out the door to examine the area, but found it empty. Ianto shrugged, closing the door and turning the shower back on, finding it now freezing cold._

_2, bed- Ianto tossed and turned on his bed, unable to sleep by tomorrow that was yet to come, Ianto was supposed to be meeting his new brother in law, but what he's heard from him is he is an annoying bastard, Ianto was mainly worried about him making fun of Ianto of being single, Ianto hasn't had a relationship in over two years. Once Ianto finally calmed down, he could gain some sleep. Ianto had now been sleeping for half an hour but he couldn't help but feel the presence of someone else. Ianto lifted his head up from his pillow, rubbing his shattered eyes, then glancing towards the empty area, and finding it empty, with no other life source at all except him. Ianto sighed and went back to sleep._

"Yes, I think I have felt being watched, numerous of times" Ianto replied.

"You were being watched, by me" Jack replied, Ianto became embarrassed, he's done loads of embarrassing things since Jack has been watching him, he wouldn't of done them if he had known he was being watched by Jack.

Jack growled whilst breathing in the air, Ianto stared at him wondering why he was growling, has Ianto done something wrong? Jack was by his side in an instant, placing Ianto behind him, placing his arms protectively in front of Ianto, what the hell was going on?

"Jack, what's the matter?" Ianto shrieked, glancing around the area of the lake, searching for anything alive but finding nothing but him and Jack.

"There are two other vampires, I can smell them" Jack growled, searching the area for the presence of the two vampires. Ianto's heart beated slow, he was now scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's growl echoed around the whole lake, shivers went down Ianto's spine, he didn't want to get hurt and end up in that miserable hospital again with his hero leaving him. The main thing that went round Ianto's mind was Jack couldn't kill him, so Jack probably isn't going to let other creatures kill him either. Ianto hid his body behind Jack's swishing World War 2 coat, this could at least help him hide from the other vampires, but he wasn't worried about his body, he cared more about his scent! They didn't even need his body to tell he was there, his scent would instantly tell them, making them charge towards Jack to get to him.

Ianto's eyes searched the lake, searching for the two vampires to at least help Jack by adding another set of eyes on the search, but it was pointless he couldn't even find a bird in the trees! His pants began to join Jack's growling in the forest, Ianto didn't even realise how scared he was. His body slowly shook behind Jack, Jack didn't notice but he knew Ianto was moving by his scent, his scent kept jumping side to side.

"Try to stop moving, you're just making your scent more attracting than it already is!" Jack growled towards Ianto, with a slow nod Ianto tried his hardest to stop shaking.

"Now I'm scared" Ianto whispered, using his eyes once again to search the tree covered forest.

"Good" Jack replied, sniffing in the air, Jack growled at it, and "Then coming closer, there about a couple hundred metres away" Jack braced himself for the attack, while Ianto just tried to hide himself away behind Jack. Ianto was now in-between Jack and the trunk of the tree Jack used to climb earlier. He began to wish he never came out into the forest, he would have been much happier at home in front of the telly, but he wanted to find Jack for answers, and this is what happens when he chooses the craziest idea over the safer one.

Jack's growl became louder than he started off with; Ianto guessed he was telling the other vampires that Jack was ready to slaughter them if they got too close to Ianto. Jack snapped his attention towards the entrance of the lake, guess that was where the vampires were coming in from. Jack's low breathing echoed Ianto's ears; it wasn't a good sound to hear. A draft entered the lake with two vampires rushing in, Jack charged towards them, growling and showing his teeth, but once he saw who they were he instantly stopped, and growled.

"Percy! Danni! You bitches, I thought you were other vampires!" Jack snapped to the two of them, Percy looked offended.

"I think you will find I am not a bitch! I am a Bastard, I thought you already knew that" Percy spoke towards Jack.

"Yeah I did, but maybe I would have said it correctly if you didn't scare the hell out of me, by coming here with different vampire scents, how did this happen with you having different scents any way?" Jack asked, the start of his sentence was sarcastic, but at the end his voice was turning more of a growl, probably because of how serious the sentence was getting.

"We were fighting other vampires, there scent must of latched onto us" Danni grinned, she hardly ever scares Jack, she enjoyed it when she did.

Ianto stood a couple metres behind Jack, watching the conversation in front of him, between Jack and the two other vampires. Ianto wondered if they were Jack's friends, it was hard to tell by the way all three of them were talking. They were talking like a group of bullies talking amongst themselves about how to ruin their next victim's life, and Ianto was the victim. Ianto studied the new comers, one was a male and the other was a female. They were younger than Jack, they were teenagers, but all three of them still had golden brown eyes, but Jack's was the purest.

The female had long straight blond hair, she was the smallest out of the other two, and she also looked the youngest out of them. While the male also had blond hair but his hair was spiked up, he was a tiny bit shorter than Jack. Ianto's breathing just caused the two other vampires to peep round Jack's shoulders to face Ianto, Ianto flinched.

There breathing began to turn louder; Jack raised his eyebrow to question, but soon remembered Ianto. Jack turned round to face Ianto, who was beginning to turn scared by his friends. Jack turned back towards Percy and Danni who looked like they wanted Ianto's blood, Jack couldn't let that happen.

"Guys control yourselves, don't go for him, I want him alive" Jack ordered, "I know it's hard to control your thirst over his scent but you have to try" he added, his voice was full of trust, he must trust them. In an blink of a eye Jack zoomed towards Ianto, wrapping his arm round Ianto's waist then zooming back to the centre of the spot he used to stand, but this time had Ianto's accompany.

"Introductions, okay this is Ianto, Ianto this is Percy and Danni, they've been with me for 10 years, good friends, can be pricks sometimes but hey" Jack spoke, his voice still had a bit of a growl inside, but that was probably because of two more vampires had to get used to Ianto's strong scent, it was a difficult scent to get used to.

"So you must be the one Jack never stops talking about, he never stops talking about when he watches you and how much you mean to him" Percy grinned.

"I don't talk that much!" Jack fought back, they weren't buying Jack's efforts to fight back, and his efforts were always useless. This caused it to struck Ianto, Jack cared about Ianto? But how much did he care, heck even Ianto was beginning to care about Jack, but Ianto wondered if Jack cared the same or even more.

"You should listen to yourself, you speak throughout the night, all about Ianto, but when he actually talks to him you are scared and angry as ever!" Danni added, her and Percy both gave each other a high five.

"The down side to these two is they always team up on me" Jack growled, Ianto couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well twins always seem to work together" Danni pointed out, Ianto gasped. They were twins? They didn't even look identical; they just looked like two random people. How different was the vampire world to the human world any way?

"Right guys can we finish this conversation off at base? It's mainly going to be me and Ianto talking but we need to get back, I can smell the presence of other animals heading our way" Jack declared, taking another whiff of the air, he turned his head in disgust. "Wolves are heading this way" Jack gritted, Danni and Percy suddenly nodded in agreement once Jack mentioned wolves,

"You leading the way?" Percy asked, Jack nodded.

"Yeah it will be quicker that way" Jack agreed.

"But what about Ianto, we'll be slowed down if he runs beside us" Danni pointed out, Ianto felt offended. What did she actually mean by slow us down if I run beside them, how fast can they actually travel?

"Well its quite obvious how we are going to get back to base, we just easily put Ianto on my back, make sure he holds on tight, then we'll be fine" Jack explained. He flashed his face towards Ianto, Ianto didn't know what to do so he simply nodded, this caused Jack to grin, this was the first time Ianto had seen Jack grin, it made Ianto feel strange, but he couldn't help but feel Jack still didn't quite trust Ianto.

Jack grabbed hold of Ianto, placing him onto his own back, Ianto shrieked, wrapping his arms round Jack's neck to help him from falling, Jack chuckled.

"I would hold on if I were you" Jack spoke to Ianto, Ianto panted.

"Like I wouldn't do that" Ianto replied, making a grip on Jack's neck to support him for the ride.

"Guys you ready?" Jack asked to Danni and Percy, they simply nodded.

"Yup" they chorused together, making their position for them to start running, Jack also braced himself, but his routine wasn't quite the same as the others, mainly because he had a passenger on his back.

"Okay, let's roll!" Jack announced. Ianto jerked forward by Jack's movement, it was as fast as light speed. Ianto tucked his head in Jack's neck, hiding his face emotion from the others but also helping him fight off the fact that he is travelling on someone's back. Ianto tightened his grip around Jack's neck, he realised he was starting to slip; he didn't want to fall off under any circumstances.

Out in the distance of the forest, stood Gwen, watching the whole scene of Harkness, Ianto, Percy and Danni, Gwen made an evil grin appear on her face. She now knew how to capture Harkness, she will have to use Ianto as the decoy, and she's just witnessed how much Harkness cares for him, so all she has to do is think of a plan to use for Ianto.  
Gwen jumped out of her feet by the sound of a wolf howl; Harkness was right about the wolves. She was next on the wolves' meal if she doesn't escape out of the forest soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Duck!" Jack shouted up towards Ianto, his scent moving downwards to Jack's neck. Jack grinned; this allowed Jack to continue his running, but under a tree. The branch brushed the tip of Ianto's hair, as he tucked it into Jack's neck. Jack was leading the four of them to their base, but he was mainly leading Percy and Danni, Ianto on the other hand kept tucking his head in, stopping it from getting hit by the forest objects; also he was scared he would fall off, so he held onto Jack for dear life.

"Duck where? I don't see a duck!" Percy shouted up to Jack, he has misunderstood Jack. Jack growled at Percy, "Ducks don't even live in this forest!"

"Not the bird duck! I meant the duck as in duck your head down to prevent it from hitting the tree! But I guess if duck is too confusing for you I will try quack next time!" Jack snapped to Percy, Jack glanced over to Percy and found him occupied arguing with his twin, serves him right.

Jack turned back to driving Ianto back to base; the forest was now coming in towards them, making it more of a challenge for Jack to steer. Howls entered Ianto's ears, making him alert to the fact that wolves were close by like Jack had said before. Ianto lifted his head away from Jack's neck to find Jack growling to the right, this puzzled Ianto, but Jack wasn't the only one growling. Even Percy and Danni were growling behind him, all growling towards the right, what was so special about the right?

Ianto jerked back from Jack's pace, he's now faster than before. Ianto tightened his grip around Jack's neck, Jack's speed was causing Ianto's hands to get sweaty, but he had to hold on for dear life. Ianto's hands touched Jack's skin, that's when he remembered, vampires' skin is ice cold, which means Ianto can use it to stop his hands from sweating, great thinking Ianto, he thought. His hands were placed on Jack's freezing skin, Ianto sighed in satisfaction, it was working, and his hands began to cool down.

Jack growled again but this time it was loud and strong, the only thing that puzzled Ianto was why was he growling? The other two joined in, but they were no way near as loud as Jack, so what was going on?

"Jack what's the matter why are you growling?" Ianto asked, Jack never had the chance to answer. To their right, the bush exploded, leaves and twigs flew everywhere, mainly on Jack and Ianto, but that didn't bother Ianto, what bothered Ianto was that a large creature also jumped up from the bush, it looked like a massive wolf. Jack growled loudly, making his speed even faster, trying to get away from the new arrival.

"Wolves" Jack cursed; they were now being followed by a massive brown striped wolf, with silver eyes, it looked determined to catch them. A loud growl escaped the wolf's sharp teeth, showing the white pointy teeth in full view to Ianto. Slowly Ianto turned his head round to face it, it was vicious, and if Ianto didn't know better he would say he was the wolf's appetiser. Ianto sniffed, with his heart beat increasing, he would say he is scared again for the 12th time this week.

The wolf once again growled, attempting to leap onto Jack, but Jack dodged, sending him and Ianto further into the forest, with the following wolf picking up its pace again. Ianto searched the empty space behind him, he couldn't find Percy or Danni, were the wolves after them too? "Jack what do they want?" Ianto shrieked, tightening his grip on Jack's World War 2 coat this time. Ianto heard Jack growl, this made Ianto feel that Jack's answer wasn't going to be a good one.

"They want me, they think I am abducting you, that's what wolves do, they kill vampires if they think they are harming humans, but I clearly am not! We just have to escape them before they come close enough to kill me, let's just hope Percy and Danni are okay" Jack sighed, growls from behind them could be heard, the wolf was catching up.

Jack growled towards the wolf, Jack wasn't pleased with its arrival; Jack wanted the wolf out of reach. Ianto's heart beated rapidly, he didn't want Jack to be killed over him, Jack had already helped Ianto in so many ways, even though they don't have a proper friendship yet. Pants echoed in Ianto's ears, Ianto slowly turned his head round to find the wolf right behind him and Jack, Ianto was now petrified; this could be the wolf's chance to latch onto Jack's back, and bite him to death. Ianto shook the thought out of his head, if he doesn't think of it maybe it won't happen.

"Ianto we need to ditch this wolf and get back to base, I need you to do as I say. I need you to turn you body round and face the wolf, once you have done that I will tell you the rest of my plan" Jack shouted out towards Ianto, Ianto raised his eyebrows, he couldn't do that! He would fall off the moment he turns his body round. "Ianto do it!" Jack growled up towards Ianto, Ianto slowly nodded and began to follow Jack's orders. His body shook while he began to turn his body round, he made sure he had a good grip on Jack's coat before he turned round, just to be safe.

Once Ianto knew he was ready, he sealed his eyes shut, scared to watch what happened in case he slipped, Ianto took a breath in, and turned his body round. Ianto latched his other hand onto Jack's body, he had done it! He had turned around on Jack's back; now his stomach was facing the sky.

"Now what?" Ianto asked, Jack grinned, Ianto had managed to turn his body round, and Ianto was indeed special.

"Well done Ianto, now I need you to move your body down towards the wolf, trust me everything will be fine!" Jack instructed Ianto.

"Okay" Ianto sniffed, keeping his grip on the coat and slowly going down towards the end of Jack's back with the wolf just underneath running behind. Ianto's heart raced, he was absolutely scared now, and what if the wolf just jumped up and killed him? Was he mad of Ianto following Jack's orders?

"What next?" Ianto asked, he was now at the end of Jack's back with the wolf in front of him, the wolf looked eager to bite him. Instead the wolf just growled at Ianto, like he knew Ianto was a human and not a vampire.

"Brilliant work Ianto, anyway what I need you to do now is use all your might to give that wolf a massive kick on the head, he won't harm you because wolves aren't allowed to harm humans, he won't be able to hurt you back, we need to escape him" Jack ordered towards Ianto who simply nodded.

"Right" Ianto replied, Ianto began to lift his foot away from Jack's body, would he really harm this creature? I mean it's just doing its job, protecting humans, so really Ianto shouldn't harm the creature; Ianto began placing his foot back down when something in his mind stopped him. Okay the wolf is trying to protect him, but Ianto doesn't need protecting, plus the wolf has been completely mistaken about Jack, Jack's the one protecting him. And if Ianto doesn't kick the wolf, the wolf with hurt Jack, and Ianto couldn't let them happen!

Ianto raised his foot the highest it could go; gritting his teeth Ianto swung his foot down towards the wolf's face, and Ianto used all his strength to kick it. The wolf yelped, flying to their left from the pressure of Ianto's foot, leaving a tooth jammed into Ianto's trainer.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto yelped down towards his foot, one of the wolf's teeth was jammed inside his foot; this only made blood to ooze out of his foot and onto his trainer.

"I thought you said they can't harm me!" Ianto shrieked, backing up onto Jack's back, Jack turned concerned.

"They're not allowed to, if they do they get punished, plus they don't like it when they hurt humans, why did it hurt you?" Jack asked, the air now turned covered from the scent of blood, Ianto was hurt, Jack tried his hardest not to resist, his scent is a lot harder to control than before when he was bleeding. "Ianto what did the wolf do to you?" Jack growled, trying his hardest to shoot a glance towards Ianto, but had to keep an eye on his running instead.

"It, it wasn't the wolf's fault, when I kicked it the wolf's teeth came out and got jammed into my foot" Ianto sniffed, Ianto could only manage to examine his foot just by his eyes, his hands were already occupied by holding onto Jack, so far he couldn't tell if it was broken, it just stung like hell with blood escaping fast.

"Right we now have a change of plan, Percy and Danni won't be able to join us, the moment they see you with you damaged foot, they will be all over you, sucking the blood out of your body. It's just going to be me and you at base and no one else" Jack explained, his pace slowing down, only because he wasn't being chased any more.

"How will they know they are not allowed to join us, if they can't see me?" Ianto questions, feeling the blood drip of his trainer and onto Jack's coat, he just hoped Jack didn't have second thoughts about not eating him.

"Your blood will probably give it away, they know you are special to me, your my first human I've actually cared for, so they won't harm you, if your special to me you are special to them too, but not as much. Plus I will phone them, tell them about what happened and tell them to try and stay away from you for a while" Jack replied, "How is your foot anyway?" Jack added.

Ianto glanced down to his damaged foot, swelling began to appear around the tooth, pink skin and red blood, and it wasn't a good combination. "Well, it doesn't hurt as much anymore, but it's still got well 'red stuff' leaving the open with the tooth" Ianto replied, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent further tears from escaping.

"Ianto you don't have to say 'red stuff' I can handle it if you say blood, I'm not that pathetic" Jack pointed out.

"Right, course sorry" Ianto replied, he thought it would help Jack from thinking about Ianto's blood, but it only made Jack think of it even more. Ianto never seemed helpful these days.

"And stop thinking your helpless, trust me Ianto you are" Jack replied, Ianto turned gobsmacked, how did Jack know what he was thinking? Jack was pure amazing in every way, he lasts without blood, and he can resist Ianto's blood now he knows what Ianto is thinking. Ianto was beginning to think vampires aren't mythical creatures at all, but 100% real; his world was now turned upside down because of that thought.

Jack's comment made Ianto think back to what the vampire slayers said about how dangerous Jack was, but they were completely wrong about him. Heck they only knew his surname so what makes them think they know Jack, they only know Jack by the outside, not the inside, when the inside is far more important. Torchwood slayers said they were going to capture Jack and slay him, but Ianto has to tell them the truth about Jack, tell them they mistaken him, Jack's not a killer in Ianto's eyes; he only hoped they saw it too. Ianto's thought distracted him from his damaged foot, and the journey towards the base, but luckily it didn't stop him from releasing his grip on Jack's coat.

They stopped to a halt outside a house, a house that was in the middle of the forest, even Ianto didn't know about this house. They sure did well on keeping it a secret. The house was olden day style, it didn't look like much of a good house to live in, of course it didn't, it was a base that meant Jack doesn't live like the life Ianto lives, and Jack was living like a homeless person who lived in a basement, that was how Jack was living, but not quite the same.

"Here we are this is it, our base" Jack announced, walking inside the house, with Ianto still on his back. Ianto had to duck his head, preventing it from hitting the door frame, he didn't want another injury added to the one he already has. Inside it was a lot more 21st century fashioned than the outside, but not quite. It only had 1 floor, by the looks of it, four rooms; the first room which Jack and Ianto were now in had only a couple chairs with a TV in the far corner. The floor wasn't even boarded, just leaving the wood with a rug on top; this didn't look like a place for someone to live in.

"Right, let's sort out that cut" Jack declared, picking up Ianto and placing him onto one of the chairs, it was wooden and very uncomfortable. Ianto twitched at his foot; it stung a lot more than it did on Jack's back. "Wait right here" Jack asked, then sprinting into the room beside him, leaving Ianto all alone in the old tacky room. Ianto slowly glanced his head around the room, he couldn't believe this was the base; it looked more like an olden day house.

Jack reappeared but this time with a first aid kit, "Okay let's sort that wound out" Jack spoke, kneeling in front of Ianto's foot. Ianto jerked his foot away instantly when Jack was about to touch it, this caused Jack to make a low growl.

"Do I have to have it looked at? I'm sure I'll be fine, I'll be able to wait till I get to the hospital" Ianto lied, he didn't want Jack to look at his foot encase Jack loses control.

"Would you really want to go back into that hospital? Besides the wound would be infected by the time you get there, we might as well do it here" Jack replied, "Now can I look at your foot?" Jack added. Ianto thought for a moment and sighed, he began to move his leg muscles, causing his foot to go over to Jack's reach. Jack smiled, kindly accepting Ianto's foot, beginning to take off the trainer. "We might as well talk now, it will distract you from the pain, and so what do you want to talk about?" Jack asked, undoing the shoelace.

"Everything about you and the vampires" Ianto replied, wincing in pain towards his foot, it was going to be a long hour.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where do you want to start?" Jack questioned, pulling the shoelace out of Ianto's shoe and throwing it behind him now on the floor forgotten. He glanced up towards Ianto, he knew what Ianto's answer was going to be but he wanted to hear it from Ianto himself.

Ianto placed his hand on his temple, whilst slowly moving his fingers in a circle he came to a conclusion. "Right at the beginning, how did the wolves start anyway?" Ianto asked, Jack chuckled at Ianto's answer, this caused him to blush light red but he didn't know why, he just knew he had said something funny. "What?" he asked.

"Your question doesn't seem to be anything to do with vampires at the moment" he continued to chuckle, loosening the shoe tongue, making it easier to take off Ianto's foot. Ianto blushed a deeper red.

"The wolves must at least have a connection with vampires though, mustn't they?" he asked, Jack's face turned cold.

"Yeah, they do have a connection with us" Jack replied, slowly shaking his head side to side, images flashing in his mind from centuries ago, they still seemed so real.

"What happened?"

He turned towards Ianto, his fake breathing turned slow; he was acting as if he was still scared from the events of that day. Taking in a deep breath he began the story...

"_You alright there Doc?" Jack chuckled, carrying a couple logs over his shoulder, watching the Doctor attempt to fix his sonic screwdriver, but so far he couldn't even make the dim blue light flash once, or even make a buzz of a voice._

"_For the last time don't call me Doc! My name is Doctor, and if you call me Doc one more time I will call you Jackie boy!" he threatened pointing his finger towards Jack's chuckling face, who raised his free hand for mercy._

_He set the logs down and turned towards him, "I wouldn't mind being called Jackie boy at all Doc'tor', and you're going to have to try harder than that!" he laughed sitting beside the Doctor and giving him a playful punch on the shoulder._

_He sighed, placing his hand on his face and pulling it down, he sighed, resting his head on his hand instead, glancing up towards Jack._

"_Alright, I will use your full name, the name your mother told me before she, she well, you know. Before I took full care of looking after you" the Doctor swallowed, Jack's poor mother. She was human, unlike him and Jack, she was mortal so she would have died in the end, but she died too quick. All because of those rotten vampires who thought they were better than anyone. But Jack disagreed with them, like he always does. So the vampires killed Jack's mother, punishment for disobeying them. The Doctor found her just in time; there to witness her final words, her only wish was for Jack to be safe in the Doctor's guidance. For him not to be harmed like she was, she wanted her son to have a full life with a family, but she had no idea about Jack's Immortal ability._

_The Doctor has kept his word since then to the present day, to look after Jack and treat him like a son, but Jack was different since that day. His hunting hours lasted much longer than they used to, the Doctor guessed he was searching for the vampires, but so far he hadn't found a glimpse of them. He would always get confused between their scents or the animals scents. He still wasn't ready for that power._

_But still, they were both still strong and well; it had been 5 years since the incident. Jack was nearly over it, sometimes he had bad moments but they weren't as bad as before. He was adapting into his vampire powers like a vampire should, he was the most extraordinary one out of them all though. But the Doctor couldn't quite put his finger on it yet._

_The Doctor glanced towards Jack, his face had turned cold and upset, and the Doctor began to wish he never brought it up. Jack shook his head in the breeze and turned back to the Doctor._

"_So, you got that thing working yet?" he asked, changing the subject to lighten the mood, and it was working._

"_No not yet, although it should be working by now, it's never acted this way before. It's a glitch of some sort that must be causing it to malfunction" he replied, his eyebrows narrowed towards the logs. "What are they for?" he asked, his head nodding towards the logs. Jack turned to meet his gaze and grinned. "We don't need them do we?"_

"_No we don't, well you don't. But I want to make a trap out of it, thought it might be easier to get food around here, because you seem to be paying more attention to that at the moment" he indicated to the sonic screwdriver in the Doctor's hand._

"_By the time I have fixed this we can have mountains of food, I can assure you once this is working it will help us catch food I promise" he grinned, showing his white teeth towards Jack who nodded._

"_Right, weeell I'm going to start making the trap anyway" Jack smirked, in an blink of a eye he was by the logs, collecting them and taking the dagger from his pocket and beginning to carve into the wood, making wood picks fall onto the floor._

"You two were close then?" Ianto asked, wincing towards the tooth, now being pulled out of his foot. Jack's hands were covered in his blood; he was surprised Jack hasn't gone for him yet.

"Yeah, he treated me like his son sometimes; he was my best friend at the time" Jack replied, throwing the tooth to the side across the room. A bang echoed the room; Ianto listened to it then turned back towards Jack.

"So where do the wolves come in?" he asked, Jack turned away from Ianto's foot and glanced up, "Right after from when I left off the story"

_Jack was half way carving the wood when he felt a disturbance, something was wrong. He could feel the presence of something, something was approaching them. He set the dagger to the side and worked harder on working out on which the scent belongs to. It couldn't be vampires because their scent was much more sour, couldn't be animals because their scent was sweet, just leaving 1 scent left, humans. Their scent was strong, full of life, but Jack couldn't have any, he didn't want to sacrifice life that would destroy the people, Jack didn't want to do that._

_Leaving his working space he made his way to the centre of the spot, breathing in the air he made a low growl, he knew who the humans were, and he didn't like who they were. The Doctor glanced towards him, his body language looked strong and protective, his face looked angry but confused, wondering why the humans were coming to their presence, but none the less they still couldn't be harmed of course._

_Jack felt a hand on his arm, glancing down he found it was the Doctor's, he was slowly shaking his head side to side._

"_No" he murmured, Jack sighed, relaxing his muscles he turned to face the open area the humans were now coming out of, the Doctor also glanced towards the area, both now waiting for the arrival of the visitors._

_5 males came into view, they were about the same age as Jack, but Jack looked a tiny bit younger, their skin was also a different colour, they were no way as white as Jack and the Doctor. They were furious for some strange reason but neither the vampires knew why at the moment._

"_May we help you?" the Doctor asked, keeping his voice calm but concerned._

"_Yes you can! Another human has died, and we are blaming you!" the middle one growled, stepping towards both vampires._

"_There are other vampires out there as well as us, you know" Jack growled, also stepping forward, his two pointy sharp teeth emerging on his two front teeth, he began to breath fast._

"_Jack, no. Control yourself, they might be blaming us but that does not mean you can attack them. So concentrate and put your sharp teeth away" the Doctor instructed towards Jack who growled deeper towards them, also a tiny bit towards the Doctor._

"_Jack, now" he instructed again, Jack sighed in frustration, glancing down towards his teeth; he began to work on them, making them slowly disappear, only showing his human teeth.  
"Thank you" he murmured._

"_Naughty Jack, you must pay attention to him, he's the wisest after all" the middle one grinned, Jack growled towards him._

"_What do you want, you are trespassing on our territory, and I thought you knew that" the Doctor explained, slowly pulling Jack towards his side, stopping him from causing any damage._

"_We don't care if we are trespassing; you are responsible if a human dies and one has died, you are supposed to protect them for Christ sake! And it is time you now pay for the suffering of others" the tallest declared, pulling a gun from behind his back, the Doctor's eyes widened at the item. Vampires couldn't be killed by ordinary bullets but the others knew that. Acting quickly the Doctor shoved Jack out of the way, just in time before the bullet was fired. He clutched his stomach, glancing down he found a golden bullet, the only one in existence, and the humans had found it. It was the only thing that could kill vampires and it was in the Doctor's stomach._

_He collapsed, falling onto the ground, still clutching onto his stomach, with his sonic screwdriver in the other hand. He knew he would die soon, but he didn't actually think it would happen now._

"_Doctor!" Jack shrieked, instantly joining his side on the floor, the Doctor wasn't paying much attention to Jack at the moment, he was paying his attention to the 5 humans._

_Adjusting his sonic screwdriver, he turned it on and sent the beam onto the 5 of them._

"_You want the humans to be safe? Fine protect them, I'm setting a curse on you, so you have the human life in your hands instead of Jack's. You shall transform, only being human for once every month for eternity until you are killed. You shall suffer the way you have been treating me and Jack for the past couple years. Enjoy life, wolves" the Doctor choked, clutching tighter onto his stomach. The 5 humans began to scream in agony, with mist covering them from eyesight, with howls beginning to echo the air._

_The Doctor turned towards Jack, if it was possible he would have tears in his eyes by now, but he didn't, he never would._

"_Doctor, please don't go" Jack choked, embracing the Doctor, his voice cracked, he wasn't paying any attention what so ever to the humans or soon to be wolves, they're the reason the Doctor is going to die, he didn't deserve to die, he was the most brilliant person in the world, he can't die!_

"_I'm sorry Jack, I've got no choice, but before I go I just want to do something, to make you stronger and protect you for the future" he placed the sonic screwdriver in front of Jack, pressing the button, the blue light flashed in front of Jack's face. Jack was puzzled, he didn't know what the Doctor was doing to him, but the moment was soon over once the buzzing and light had stopped._

"_There, Jack I need you to be strong for me, like you were for your mother. I need you to be just as strong. I'm afraid you're going to be on your own now" he coughed, leaning his head forwards from the pressure of his stomach, even he didn't want to die._

"_Doctor, don't die, I need you, I don't know what I will do without you Doctor please" Jack swallowed._

"_I'm so sorry, but it's too late" the Doctor apologized, his face began to turn red, "Good bye Jack, and good luck" he murmured, before his body turned bright white. Jack covered his eyes from the bright light, the light soon faded, the Doctor had gone._

_That was the first time he had witnessed a vampires death, and it probably won't be the last. He was now on his own with the wolves now coming out of the mist, growling towards Jack._

Jack finished wrapping the bandage round Ianto's foot; Ianto now understood quite an awful lot more than before. He sighed, thinking back towards the Doctor, he was still puzzled at one thing though. When the Doctor died he had a bright white light before he disappeared, when other vampires just disintegrate without a light or anything. Maybe it had something to do with the golden bullet?

"What happened next?" Ianto asked, Jack Rose from the ground, sitting beside Ianto he took a deep breath.

"I kicked those wolves' asses of course, they still come after me but that's only because they think I am a threat to humans, plus I had you which makes me even more of a threat because they probably thought I was going to kill you. They mainly go after me because I was the Doctors friend, and he was the person who changed them in the first place, so they probably want to kill me for the Doctor's actions" Jack responded.

"Speaking of the Doctor's actions, what did he do to you?" Ianto asked, gently nudging Jack on the arm.

"Took me time to figure it out, but I soon did. He made me the most powerful vampire in the world, he gave me the ability to read minds, he's help me control my thirst even more, I've increased my speed as well, and when I touch someone who is injured I make the pain go away, and my body seems to slowly heal people, a while back the Doctor talked about things that heal. He called them nanogenes, that's what should be stocked up in me" Jack replied, things now began to make sense to Ianto, but there was still one thing that didn't.

"But how do the Torchwood slayers know it was you who killed the people if you don't have a finger print because you are dead?"

"They have this special torchwood equipment, far better than anything in this world, apparently it can pick up DNA from the finger print, their technology is that clever, and I think the technology is alien in fact. All they need is a finger print to get the DNA, it even works on dead people, like vampires" Jack explained.

"But how do they know it's yours?" Ianto asked.

"Exactly, how do they? I think they want me out of the way for some strange reason"


	9. Chapter 9

"But why? I mean why try and kill you when you are not a threat to humans? It just doesn't make sense" Ianto stammered, rubbing his head to extinguish the amount of thinking he had just undertaken. He didn't know if he had learnt anything during the last couple of hours or just got more confused by his answers.

"I'm a threat to animals." Jack pointed out, with a small shrug added with his eyes glistening in the light's beam.

"That's just nature, you're just catching your prey, and it's life that's how it goes" he answered also adding a small shrug.

"Okay, but what would happen if the animals were the humans instead? Then how would you think? If I ate humans instead of animals" he questioned.

"But you're not"

"What if I was though Ianto, tell me what you think then"

"I, I don't know. I would think of you differently than I am now. I would think of you as a creature and not as a person. You would be a creature who doesn't second think anything in life, a creature who wouldn't listen to anyone's points of view but it's own. But you are not that creature Jack; you are a caring person in my eyes and always will be" Ianto truthfully answered. He was quite impressed with his statement; usually he can't even answer a simple question. For instance the other day, someone asked him where the nearest petrol station was, but he couldn't even think of what a petrol station was for a while, he was truly embarrassed after he found out what it was.

Jack's mouth performed a hint of a smile towards him, slowly nodding his face up and down he began to reply,

"That's how people describe me, as that creature. That's what they think of me, as an arrogant sod" Jack spoke, his forehead rested on his knuckles , his facial emotion had turned cold, his mouth straight, his eyes locked on Ianto.

"Well I am not other people, I'm my own person with my own unique thoughts, and my thoughts are miles away if you compare them with other peoples, they just don't know you like I do"

If it was possible, Jack's heart would be beating and have a temperature from the cause of Ianto's comment, but alas he wasn't alive, he couldn't even make body heat or even get his lungs to properly function, without him faking the act.  
But one thing Jack could feel was this static electric surge running through his veins, his body was beginning to feel even more complete than it usually was, did it have something to do with Ianto? He hoped it was, he had a good feeling it was him, his heart told him the same thing as well, this feeling made him feel even more alive. The electric was acting as if it was bringing him back from being dead, if only that was possible. It would only happen in his dream, that's if he did dream.

Moments past by until he realised he was staring directly towards Ianto, probably for the last couple seconds, a minute maybe?

"Sorry" he murmured, "Got distracted in thoughts" he apologized, one thing he liked about being dead was that he couldn't blush; no matter how much he tried it wouldn't happen.

"What were you thinking about?" Ianto questioned, watching Jack's facial expression turn into a slight grin, his eyes showing towards Ianto that he was performing a real grin and not a fake grin he has seen people use.

"You actually" he replied, he noticed Ianto's eyes slowly began to widen, but they didn't widen as much as he expected them to.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about how special you are to me Ianto, I wouldn't change that for the world either" he announced; Ianto was slightly surprised by the sudden answer. Just a few hours ago, Jack was snapping towards him and belting sentences and ordering him around, but now it's the completely other direction, Jack was acting the other way towards him, acting as if he truly loved him.

"I feel the same way for you too" Ianto chipped in, the corner of his mouth turning into a small smile, he couldn't help but feel he was falling for him, but he only wondered if Jack felt the same exact way towards himself...

They talked for hours on end, things didn't seem to be too serious for them, it was just casual chat, but Jack liked it. It was nice for him to act even more human, and for once he could let out all of his thoughts and secrets he dared not to tell anyone. He even managed to tell the name of the three vampires who caused the death of his mother, 'John Hart', 'The Master' and 'Rhys Williams' was who he recalled, but he still didn't quite understand why Rhys thought he was better than all the other vampires, when he needs to cut down on the blood and raw meat.  
Some of the adventures he and the Doctor had were also told in the chat, involving how they ended up in the forest in the first place, and the places they were headed in the future, but it never seemed to happen, maybe it could happen with him and Ianto in the future.  
That's when it hit Jack.

What was going to happen in the future? How will Ianto's future come to be, in fact? How will his life hold in these years yet to come? Jack couldn't help but think he was going to cause his future, and it will probably be bad as well. But the future was ages away still, he should at least enjoy the moment he was having right now, time is limited after all, well for Ianto it is.

Speaking of Ianto, he glanced towards him and found him slowly drifting away into slumber sleep. His head slowly swayed side to side, his eyelids began to flutter, he was surely going to doze off soon. Jack knew it was late, but he didn't know how late, probably midnight? They have been talking for awhile after all.

Pulling himself onto his feet, he walked to Ianto's sleeping figure and scooped him into his arms...

His eyelids fluttered, followed by a couple of blinks and a small moan, he eyes began to focus to the lights beam for the new day. He realised he was in his bedroom, but he couldn't quite remember how he got there. He remembered being with Jack last night, but near the end his vision began to turn blurry, did he doze off? That's probably what happened, how embarrassing, did Jack carry him the whole way here? If so why couldn't Ianto now find a trace of him in his room? Was he going to see Jack again? And if so when, there are no clues telling him about it, but somehow he knew he would see Jack again, But when?

Gwen joined Owen and Tosh at the cells in the Torchwood facility, these cells were all connected together, acting as if it was a dungeon, there was hardly any light, and the place was mostly made out of stone and chains. The place was covered in moss and was damp in certain places; they surely wanted this place to be a torture chamber for anything they captured.

"Have you found any news about Harkness?" Owen asked Gwen who just joined him by his right, Gwen had a sly smile on her face, Owen smirked towards her.

"Indeed I have found out news about Harkness, during my investigation I found out his first name was Jack, he's not acting as clever now is he! Anyway, before Harkness and Ianto dispatched away from my sight I figured out that Jack was scared of the wolves, which can come in handy" she grinned towards Owen who grinned back.

"Excellent" Owen spoke, "You done well Gwen"

"Wait there's still more, also during my journey back I heard Harkness and Ianto screaming, so who knows; maybe they have been ripped to shreds, if not we can use Ianto as the decoy, but it's most likely that they have been killed" Gwen replied, "This means we can go forward with our plan, a plan to use the other vampire we have here to help up make our fowl equipment work with his special thingy majiggy, to help us with world domination and kill the vampires once and for all!" Gwen declared.

"You haven't quite mastered the name of the item yet Gwen" Tosh smirked,

"Oh well, that item is important to me for how it works, not by it's name, besides that's not the point, the point is we need Jack dead, and he probably already is" Gwen stated, walking towards the right corner, accompanied by Owen and Tosh.

"You hear that my friend, Jack is gone and there is nothing keeping you from helping us now!" Gwen spoke, forcing the males chin up to face her, his eyes was black from thirst, his health wasn't very accurate and wasn't improving at all, and he was not far off from being weak.

"If I didn't eat humans, you would be dead by now" he croaked, his eyes narrowed towards her, "Jack isn't dead, you're lying" he cursed towards her, with a slight growl in his voice.

"Alright try me, if he was alive then why did I hear him screaming? Plus if he was alive then why hasn't he come to get you then? If you two have known each other for so long" she laughed, releasing her grip on his chin and watch him crumple to the ground, rising up she left him with Owen and Tosh following her. Leaving the vampire to think of the fact that Jack is dead, and he now might have no choice but to help Torchwood.


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto walked along the water sprayed streets of Cardiff, his hands deeply shoved inside his dark jean pockets. It was still early in the morning, too early in fact, it was just coming up to 8 am and Ianto had run out of milk for his cereal, and he couldn't be bothered to have toast, but strangely he could be bothered to go out to fetch the milk. During his journey towards the shop, his mind was buzzing with thoughts about Jack, every portion of his brain was thinking about Jack. He wouldn't know if that meant he was in love, he hasn't had that experience in a very long time. Plus he hasn't had the best love life any would have, his last girlfriend cheated on him for someone called Mickey Smith, God knows why though, he was a bit of a computer freak.

Ianto sighed in satisfaction towards the temperature heat the shop greeted him with when he entered. Glancing round the shop sections, he made his way towards the milk. His fingers brushed the smooth milk labels on the side, his finger ran along each one until he was satisfied with the milk he wanted. He reached towards the milk, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed something. He glanced towards the reflection of himself on the plastic label holder; he could see Jack's face grinning towards him. Ianto's lips preformed a smile back to him, he didn't know whether he should turn round or not, instead he stayed in his position watching Jack's figure in the reflection. Ianto blinked for a brief second and found Jack's reflection had disappeared, his eyebrow rose. Cold breath went against his necks skin, he slightly shivered at the touch but that was it. Lips pressed down against his neck, right above his pulse point. Ianto made a slight moan, the cold touch sent shivers down his spine. He heard a chuckle escape Jack's lips as he pulled his lips away from Ianto's neck. Ianto slightly turned to face Jack behind him.

"How did you know where I was?" Ianto asked, not that he didn't want to be found, he just wondered.

"Your scent kind of gives it away" Jack replied, he grinned towards Ianto, who slightly blushed,

"Oh, sorry I forgot. I'm not usually up this early, my brain isn't properly functioning yet, give it half an hour" Ianto blushed, "I'm only down here to get milk" he added, he turned his body back round again to face the milk and pick up his selected one.

"But then I came along" Jack smirked; he was now right behind Ianto, watching over his shoulder at his movements. Ianto glanced towards him.

"Want to come round my house and finish our conversation, plus last time you came you didn't really have a chance to have a proper look" Ianto asked, Jack's smirk turned into a grin.

"I would love that Mr Jones" Jack grinned, following Ianto towards the till...

"You sure Percy and Danni won't mind with you being with me all the time?" Ianto asked, both now leaving the shop and heading back towards Ianto's house.

"Yes I'm positive they won't mind, I'm usually not there anyway, plus they got each other's company, while I now have yours" Jack replied, pulling an arm around Ianto's shoulder and walking beside him. Ianto smiled towards his comment while Jack smiled back, both enjoying each other company as they both now walked back to the Jones residence.

7 meters away was a male watching the two figures walk off into the distance, he sighed in frustration, and pulling out his cell phone he strolled down his friends list and called Gwen.

"_Hello?"_ she asked on the other end of the line.

"Gwen we're in trouble, I've just found Harkness and Ianto leaving a shop, neither of them had a single scratch on their faces. I think we need to make another plan, because our hostage is soon going to be bound to smell Jack's scent" Owen spoke, on the other end he heard a massive frustrated sigh.

"_Right, Owen thanks for the information, come back when you are ready and we'll second think this plan to get rid of Harkness_" Gwen replied, then the line went dead...

The time on the clock said 9:15am, Ianto had had the cereal with milk like he wanted, plus he even managed to give Jack a tour of his home in that amount of time. Both were now sitting in silence in the living room staring towards each other. Ianto gazed towards Jack's eyes; they seemed a bit darker than yesterday, maybe turning brown?

"Jack" Ianto simply asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are your eyes different to other vampire eyes?" Ianto questioned, Jack slowly leant forward towards him, allowing him to get a better view of his eyes and replied with,

"I survive on the blood of animals, not humans. I drink on the blood of mainly deer's, that's what makes my eyes colour topaz. While other vampires drink human blood which turns their eyes red. Or if you don't drink blood in a certain amount of time, your eyes turn black from thirst" Jack simply replied, Ianto nodded and leant in towards Jack. He stopped until 10 centimetres was between them. His eyes gazed at Jack's detailed face, his heart beats increased.

"I, I think I'm in love with you Jack. I've never felt this way before in my life and it's the best feeling I have ever known. Every time I'm now around you I have butterflies in my stomach. Every time we touch I get this electric surge through my veins, but I can't help but wonder if you are feeling it too" Ianto spoke, his breathing turned slow, he was now waiting for Jack to reply.

Jack closed the gap between them, his cold lips brushed against Ianto's. He placed a soft kiss onto Ianto's lips; Ianto froze for a moment until he reacted to the kiss, trying to make it even more passionate. Jack's hands cupped Ianto's face, making it easier for them to kiss. Jack didn't know how long they were kissing for, but he did know it was a long time because Ianto had parted the kiss so he could get some oxygen back in his lungs. Jack turned to face Ianto.

"I haven't loved someone in so long, and to have someone love me back, that makes me feel alive again" Jack smiled; he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you sure it was them. Are you sure you didn't mistake it for someone else?" Gwen asked, since Owen had arrived back all Gwen had done was fly questions towards him, trying to convince him it is impossible for them to have survived that attack, especially Ianto.

"I'm positive; this is Harkness we are talking about after all! He's survived for centuries with the wolves chasing him. What makes you so sure that he could get killed this one time just because he had Ianto with him?" Owen asked, Gwen slowly nodded.

"Right looks like we are going to need plan B, and we better hurry up about it because the sooner we leave this the sooner the vampire in the cells is going to figure out he's alive" Gwen declared getting Owen and Tosh to nod towards her.

"Right here's what we are going to do. When Ianto isn't around Jack we are going to gag him and capture him, taking him hostage here and lock him up in the cells" Gwen began, Owen rudely interrupted.

"Okay so how does that keep the vampire in the cells think that Jack isn't alive if we're going to make Jack come here anyway to get Ianto?" Owen spoke, causing Gwen to make a tiny growl towards him.

"If you did let me finish I would of explained it to you before you rudely interrupted! Anyway, like I was saying, once we have gagged and captured Ianto we are going to be ready for when Jack arrives, because when he does he better be expecting golden bullets and steaks!" Gwen grinned, the other two also grinned," this time plan B won't let us fail!"


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto was sitting in Jack's embrace, his strong arms wrapped round his chest in a tight hold, but not too tight to crush him. He never imagined he would be in love with a vampire, he didn't even know they existed until a couple days ago. He wondered how it would carry on from here, would Ianto stay human, or change into a vampire just like Jack. He knew the consequences that could happen if he was to be changed into a vampire, but he didn't know whether he should risk his life for it.

Jack glanced down towards Ianto; Ianto's thoughts were going through his mind. Jack couldn't help but agree with his thoughts, especially the consequences. He might destroy Ianto's life if they decide to change him in one point in the future, still that was the future. He still had time to think through it.

His stomach growled, his nose smelled in Ianto's scent, it made it a lot harder for him to resist his scent. Jack turned towards Ianto,

"I'm going to go hunting, I need to control my thirst before something bad happens" Jack said, he watched Ianto look into his eyes. On Ianto's eyes he could make out his own reflection, his eyes were black instead of topaz.

"Okay, how long does it take?"

"Well it depends, first I got to find the deer, then it depends on how big it actually is, it can take up to a couple hours" Jack replied, Ianto made a soft sigh.

"Promise you'll come back later?" Ianto asked, Jack nodded.

"I promise" he replied, he lent forward and planted a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead before gently lifting Ianto off him and placing him on the sofa beside him. In a matter of seconds Jack was gone...

A loud knock was smacked onto Ianto's door, his eyebrow rose .Jack wasn't expected back yet surely, it's only been one hour. Still, no need to be rude, making his way towards the door he couldn't help but feel something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His hand took a good grip on the door handle before opening it to reveal the three Torchwood slayers. He now wished he was rude and left the door.

"Hi Ianto, you look well guess you got better. Remember us from three days ago?" Gwen greeted, Ianto rolled his eyes followed with a sigh.

"Unfortunately" Ianto replied, Owen's eyebrow rose towards Ianto's comment, he was acting a lot differently than he did three days go.

"Can we come in and chat?" Gwen asked, taking a step forwards Ianto made a small growl.

"Shove off!" Ianto snapped, shoving the door in her face he sighed in disappointment when a foot blocked the door from closing. He jumped away from the door as it swished back open with Owen in front followed by Gwen and Tosh.

"I don't like your attitude Ianto" Gwen tutted, Ianto gritted his teeth.

"Well what do you expect from someone who has just got three stalkers coming up to his own house!" Ianto snapped, Tosh smiled sweetly towards him.

"But we are not stalkers Ianto, you know us" Tosh replied, Ianto's head shook.

"I only know your names, plus you kept keeping things to yourself when you first came to me" Ianto spoke, Gwen shrugged.

"Just keeping things secret when they should be. But they aren't secrets anymore because of Harkness" she replied, Ianto's face turned cold. If they are going to talk about Jack then he has to be extra careful not give away that Jack is going to come back to the house.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked, he slowly took a couple paces back, but the other three stepped forward towards him.

"Harkness has told you everything about vampires hasn't he? Secrets that took us years to figure out but it only took you a couple of days, what makes you so better than us?" Gwen spoke, Ianto slowly gulped; this was not going to end well.

"What makes you think you know everything about vampires? You don't even know hardly anything about Harkness, what makes you believe you know things when you just know his name?" Ianto asked, "Now I think you should get out of my house before I call the police!" Ianto snapped the rage was building up inside him; it had nearly reached its climax.

The three chuckled towards him,

"The police aren't going to stop us, you should know that Ianto. We aren't going to rest until we have burned Harkness and the rest of the vampires to their graves!" Owen spoke, Ianto gasped; he couldn't allow Jack to be killed, even if his life depended on it.

"Plus you are going to help us let that happen" Toshiko added, an evil grin planted on her face, Ianto's heart beat decreased.

"No, I'm not going to let that happen! I will not help you, you selfish whores!" Ianto spoke, his body turned and he began to sprint down the hall, trying to reach the back garden for his escape. He felt strong arms grab hold of his jacket, he yelped, his legs tripped and he began to collide onto the floor with the person on top of him. Ianto skidded to a halt onto the smooth wooden floor. He struggled towards the persons grasp; he wouldn't give up without a fight! More hands took grip of his jacket; he was now being turned round so he was lying on his back.

His hands were smacked onto the ground by Owen's hands; this caused him to struggle even more. Gwen bent down towards Ianto, with a white cloth in her hand. Ianto's eyebrow rose, Gwen ignored Ianto's facial expression and placed the white cloth onto Ianto's mouth. Ianto gagged towards the item, his face turning red from the amount of gagging he was witnessing. The world around him began to turn to dizzy, his head became light headed, his struggling began to stop. Everything began to turn blurry around him, he began to turn tired, and his eyes began to flutter. Owen released his grip on Ianto but he didn't notice, the world whirled around Ianto before he had the chance.


	12. Chapter 12

The forest was quiet, the sunlight projected shadows through the trees. The air was filled with the stench of damp tree and moss. The stench of the moss was easily noticeable, but throughout the years of Jack's training in the forest he had easily now blocked the stench out of his nostrils. This now allowed him to keep his full attention on catching his meal. He didn't want to be out long, he wouldn't even be out if his hunger wasn't in this weak condition. He knew Ianto was a grown adult, and sometimes he will need his personal space, but he couldn't help but latch onto him like something was going to go wrong. He promised himself that he wouldn't be out more than 2 hours, 2 hours and a half tops. His plans were unfortunately changed when he bumped into Percy and Danni.

"Danni north east, Percy north!" the scent of deer had now filled the air, both Percy and Danni were having trouble coordinating the location of the dear, with only Jack being able to locate it, he would help them follow their location of smell. He hoped that throughout the month of him helping them track the scent they would be able to cope on their own soon. He did enjoy them being round him, but he was growing tired of staying an hour longer to help them. He had over things on his hands now, like Ianto.

At the moment both Percy and Danni were ahead leaving Jack behind to keep an eye on their tracks. He made sure to be the slowest out of the three, to make sure the deer didn't take an unexpected exit.

The hunt was quickly approaching to a close, with Danni closing in on the deer; Jack decided it was time to gain a little speed.

"Danni! Dive for it and tackle it to the ground! Take it out!" Jack called, he watched her closely. Her timing was slightly off, but her determination was perfect. The rough surface was her downfall but it was also slowing down the deer.

Jack was now going the same speed as Percy, both now being behind Danni waiting for the capture. Jack could already taste the deer's blood in his mouth.

Danni's eyes locked onto the deer, a growl crept onto her throat. Keeping her eyes firmly locked onto her prey she improved her speed. She could hear Jack's and her brother's calls behind her telling her to take it down, she couldn't agree more.

Following the deer's path she began to lead it to a dead end. A grin appeared on her lips, letting out a satisfied breath she got ready to make her attack. Making her speed faster she began to approach a rock. Holding her breath she put all her weight on her feet and jumped into the air. Hoping to land on her target. She tugged a satisfied smile onto her lips, reaching her hands out she started to travel across the air, hoping to land on the deer.

Her smile altered when she her Jack curse, looking at the ground below her she watched Jack sprint right past her and further up the forest after the deer. Danni narrowed an eyebrow, that's when she realised.

Taking her eyes off Jack she looked down at the space below her. She gasped the gap between her and the ground was quickly disappearing, she yelped when she trembled onto the ground, getting dragged on the ground until she came to a complete stop next to Jack. Wincing, she slowly glanced up towards him. The deer was lying on the floor beside him unconscious and he didn't look too pleased.

"Danni, What have I told you! You aren't ready yet to use that kind of attack! You still have training to do before you can reach that distance while in mid air! You should know better..." Jack said, his voice was sharp but it eventually getting calmer near the end.

"Sorry Jack. I just got carried away" she chipped in, she stared down at the ground ashamed. She knew herself that she wasn't ready, but she wanted to prove to Jack that she was able to cope herself.

Jack made a small smile. "It's okay Danni, I forgive you. I'm not mad at you anymore, you're still learning." Danni glanced up; his hand was held out for her. Smiling at the hand she expected it, Jack's smile turned into a grin.

Percy soon joined the other two; he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his sister.

"Looking good Danni!" he laughed, she wasn't amused.

"Don't start!" she scowled, Percy chuckled even more.

"Ooh, scary!"

"Alright you two! That's enough... Now I don't know about you two but I would actually like to eat today" Jack said, he eyed either two of them before glancing down towards their unconscious meal.

Strangely both of them couldn't agree more...

The first thing Ianto registered when he came back into consciousness was the beating headache his head greeted him with. He groaned, it wasn't the best experience his body could first greet him with when he comes back into consciousness, but that wasn't the main priority flooding through his brain, the main thing was, where was he?

Taking in the area around him he chocked. The scent was damp and foul, every surface was wet and he couldn't find any portion of the floor without a blood stain. He sighed; he wasn't in the most pleasant room.

He tried to stretch but he found his arms were tightly fastened in chains. He breathed deeply, not that he only had a headache, and he now also had a pain in his shoulder. He tried tugging, to see if the chains would allow him to move, he was already far out as the chains would allow him. Ianto didn't want to be here, he wanted to be home, in Jack's arms. Away from this rotten old cell. It then struck him why he was here; he was the decoy for the Torchwood team. He was going to reel him in, and that would mean...

No, he couldn't allow his mind to make him think of those dreaded things, Jack was a strong person, and he could easily out take the Torchwood team, Gwen especially.

Ianto held his breath when he heard movement; panic began to fill his mind. He knew it was okay, the person would be in chains as well, wouldn't it?

Slowly glancing towards the far right, behind the ruined metal cell bars he could make out the image of a person on the other side, it looked male. Ianto slowly lent towards it, making sure to not attract too much attention he went to the other side of the cell bars and watched the person. He jumped when the other male's eyes locked onto his.

They were black, Ianto held his breath; he knew it was a vampire. But he was safe, wasn't he? The vampire was tied up; it could have easily broken out of here if it wanted to.

"Hello?" Ianto whispered, he held his breath. Watching the vampire closely he noticed a small smile tug up on the vampires lips.

"Aren't you frightened?" he asked, Ianto slowly shrugged.

"You're not the first one I've met" he replied, the male raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Ianto asked, the male shook his head.

"No, even though your scent is very appealing I tend to stick with animals" Ianto made a small sigh of relief. He now knew he was safe, which now allowed him to relax a little bit.

"Do you have a name? I'm called Ianto, Ianto Jones" Ianto watched the male eye him closely for a while before he answered.

"I'm called the Doctor"


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto lightly gasped, his eyes stared into the black eyes of the person who was supposed to be dead. The Doctor, 'Jack's Doctor' even, was alive, how was it possible? Maybe there was a certain chance he survived the incident? No, that wasn't likely, Jack had told him he had tracked down every scent his nose could find, but it never led up to his old best friend.

His breathing slowed down, Ianto had come up with the idea that maybe it was a hallucination. So if he tried to concentrate on his breathing then maybe the hallucination will disappear. It had been a couple of seconds and the Doctor hadn't disappeared, so Ianto tried harder.

"I might be called the Doctor but that doesn't mean I am one, so stop that" the Doctor told calmly, Ianto released his breathe and blushed.

"Sorry" Ianto replied, "It's just, a friend of mine told me you were dead. So I was just checking to see if you were real and my mind wasn't playing tricks on me" the Doctor's eyebrows narrowed.

"I haven't been out into the outside world for at least 50 years, and you're telling me your friend knew I exist? Who's your friend?"

Ianto thought for a moment, he wondered if he should tell him, could it ruin something? He decided it would be best to tell him, it could make him feel glad Jack's still alive and well.

"Jack Harkness" the Doctor's breath hitched, Ianto rose and eyebrow. "Something wrong?" He watched the Doctor's eyes grow wide, Ianto took the wrong turn.

"Jack Harkness? My friend Jackie Boy, the same Jack Harkness who was my dear old best friend?" he asked, Ianto slowly nodded. The Doctor turned concerned. "Ianto, I need you to tell me, when did Jack tell you this? When did he tell you I was dead? Ianto this is really important and I need to know"

"He told me yesterday" Ianto replied, he was starting to get worried, he had only just met the Doctor and he was acting strange. "Why?" he asked.

The Doctor began to stare into an empty space, murmuring words Ianto could faintly hear.

"Please tell me I'm not hallucinating. Please tell me this is real and what I'm hearing is true and Jack is alive" Ianto stared at him; he continuously kept repeating the two sentences. It was beginning to get a little bit awkward.

"Doctor" Ianto spoke softly, but the Doctor didn't budge. "Doctor" he tried again but a little bit louder, still nothing. "Doctor!" Ianto shouted, finally after a little effort he gained the Doctor's attention. "Why do you want to know when he told me?"

"Ages ago I was told a prophecy, it was about Jack telling someone about me. But I wasn't told who he was going to tell, they never said. They only said Jack would tell the person in 2010, and that's this year. So by chance I was hoping he would be alive, but when the Torchwood team told me he was dead I got frightened that the false prophecy will come true. But that still hopefully means he's still alive. When's the last time you've seen him?" He asked.

"Couple hours ago, he told me he was going hunting in the forest" Ianto replied, he watched as the Doctor's lips performed a grin.

"Jackie boy's still hunting forest animals; I thought he would have given up when I left" Ianto shook his head side to side.

"Nope, he still thinks strongly about you" he replied, the Doctor nodded but then his smile faded.

"When did he say he would be back?"

"He said a couple of hours"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "You've been knocked out over there for at least three, so when is he going to notice you've disappeared?"

Jack skidded to a halt outside Ianto's house. His eyes were a nice shade of hazel and his thirst was now nicely going to be out of the way for a couple of days. He had removed himself away from Percy and Danni in the woods, he knew they would understand, if not he knew they would soon forgive him.

Stopping to look at Ianto's house he wondered if he should either go through the window or knock at the door. He knew it would be best to be polite and knock at the door, but his vampire side was telling him to go through the window.

Calming down his nerves he quickly shook his head and knocked on the door.

"Ianto?" He waited, but all he heard was silence.

He tried knocking again, harder this time but not too hard to break down the door.

"Ianto, its Jack." He started to become nervous, he tried to smell in his scent but there were too many things with Ianto's scent it was hard to coordinate them and find him. Sighing, Jack ran to the side and got ready to jump into the window, always leads to climbing through a window, typical.

Jumping through the window he glanced around the area around him, he was in the front room but there was no trace of him what so ever. Walking through into the hallway he tried to concentrate on his hearing and smell. He couldn't hear movement anywhere within the house but he couldn't smell Ianto either, even if he really concentrated. But he did smell something, something familiar.

Jack narrowed his eyebrows, trying to name the smells. There were three familiar scents he could smell, two were woman, and one was male. Narrowing the list down, he growled.

"Torchwood" He gritted, turning on his heel he sprinted to the door, opening it and sprinting out making sure the door would close before he left. He knew it was bad news if Torchwood had Ianto, especially if they knew Ianto was his new weakness.

The Doctor watched Ianto, watched him slowly rock back in forth whilst he was sat down. If the Doctor didn't know better he would say Ianto was worried.

"Stop worrying, if I know Jack, which I do. I guarantee you he will find us, especially with your scent he will be able to track us down with no problem" he called, Ianto turned to face him. The Doctor gave him a reassuring smile.

"How come Jack's never found you?" Ianto asked, he watched the Doctor turn his face away, his smile faded.

"He never found out I was still alive, he thought I was still dead" he murmured, Ianto slowly nodded. He was about to continue the conversation but he stopped on track when they heard a loud bang, both froze on the spot.

"Was that a gun shot?" Ianto asked, the Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know, it sounded like it, but why would they have to use one? They would only have to use one if someone is trespassing and I can only think of one person who would dare trespass" Both men exchanged glances before they smiled at each other.

Another bang echoed the air, but this time it was closer and clearer. Ianto began to get worried, he hoped if it was Jack that he wouldn't get shot. Both men listened and waited, waiting for a chance that Jack would soon appear.

Ianto held his breath when another bang echoed, it sounded like it was 20 metres away.

"Hello stranger" Ianto snapped his head to the right, revealing Jack Harkness stood in between the rocks and moss.

"Jack!" Ianto smiled, moving himself towards him he soon found himself in Jack's embrace. He could feel Jack relax in the embrace, even could hear him make a small sigh in relief.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen, I'm just glad you're okay" Jack said, he turned to face Ianto and stared into the eyes he knew he couldn't live without.

Ianto smiled, staring into the topaz eyes he's grown to love. Slowly leaning forward he captured Jack's cold lips in a small tender kiss, feeling Jack respond he tugged a smile on his lips.

The Doctor watched Jack closely, seeing Jack for the first time in half a century felt like magic. Jack had grown up so much since the last time he had seen him, and he even looked more complete with Ianto around him. The Doctor was happy for him; for once it looked like Jack could actually settle down.

The Doctor quietly coughed, he knew it would be loud enough for Jack to hear, he did after all teach him.

If it was possible Jack felt shivers down his spine, breaking the kiss he snapped his attention to where the voice came from. He knew that voice from anywhere, but it wasn't possible for the owner of the voice to still be alive.

Jack lightly gasped when his eyes landed on his old friend, a smile tugged on his lips.

"Doctor?" he asked, the Doctor nodded.

"Jackie boy" he replied, Jack's smile turned into a grin.

Jack soon pulled the Doctor into an embrace, an embrace that was full of memories and events happening in the years that they have been together. Jack allowed himself to smell the Doctor's scent. He was afraid he wasn't real, afraid that he would soon disappear into thin air, leaving Jack upset about the Doctor's vanish. But it was real, he could feel the Doctor in their embrace and he could smell his scent.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again Doctor" Jack spoke, his grip loosened when he knew the Doctor was about to speak.

"I think I have an idea, I'm also happy to see you again Jack" Both men grinned at each other, but they altered when they heard a gunshot and Ianto whimper.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack stiffened when he heard Ianto's body crumple to the ground, his eye's had widened when the smell of blood had filled the air. Jack turned his head around and gasped in horror, Ianto was kneeling on the ground, his hands clutching over his gunshot wound. His hands were already dyed in his red blood, the blood kept on flowing. His facial emotion was pain, his face had tightened, he was trying to take in all the pain by making pressure on his face, but it wasn't working. It wasn't Ianto's gunshot wound that made him gasp that loud, it was the Torchwood team that made him. The sly smiles on their faces as Gwen pretended to blow smoke from the gun. It made it look like they didn't care that they had wounded a human, he disgusted them, and they had truly crossed the line now.

Jack joined Ianto's side on the floor in an instant, gently moving his hands towards his stomach he tried to move Ianto's hands away from the wound, but Ianto wouldn't let him. Ianto whined, the pain was becoming more noticeable when his hand wasn't making pressure against the wound.

"Sssh" Jack soothed softly, giving a quick glance to Ianto, he glanced back down towards the wound. Trying again, he gently placed his hands on top of Ianto's, encouraging his hands to move them away from the wound, with a little effort he moved Ianto's hands out of the way.

Gently placing Ianto's hands onto his lap it now allowed him to look at the wound. Moving closer to examine the damage, he tried to see the damage but the blood was blocking the view. Sighing, he gently placed his hands above and below the wound, giving a brief look towards Ianto before turning back to the wound, gently moving the skin away from the wound, trying to do it as gentle as possible. Jack's ears filled with the sound of Ianto's screams, Jack tried to sooth him before he glanced further into the wound.

The bullet soon became noticeable; it was too deep down to retrieve and with the way it was planted he didn't even want to think about taking it out. The bullet was planted in Ianto's stomach, if Ianto wasn't looked at soon, Jack knew it would be his final hour.

Jack turned towards the Torchwood team and growled, he wasn't going to let them get away with it, even if it was the last thing he did.

"What have you done?" Jack snapped, his voice was full of fury and his teeth were gritted. He was fighting the urge to make his vampire teeth form on his teeth, his anger was beginning to be too much to control his teeth.

"Oh don't worry Jack, it is Jack isn't it? It was just too easy to track you two down, and when the time was right, we decided it was time to make you suffer" Gwen replied, she took a step forward, with a grin planted on her lips.

"But taking it out on Ianto?" Jack snapped again, this time his voice was louder, he could feel Ianto wince beside him.

"Oh come on Harkness, we all know that Ianto's your weakness. And right now, we all also know he's getting to be close to his final seconds on this earth" Owen said, his voice was firm, but he still had a grin on his face.

Jack growled, his breathing was deep and he was close to lashing out at them.

"You don't even have the authority to say his name! You three are the most worthless people on this earth, and you all deserve to burn in hell!" Jack snapped, whilst he was venting his anger at the Torchwood team he didn't realise that the Doctor had joined beside him.

"Jack the damage is far too bad to take to the hospital, if they even attempt to move the bullet it will shut down his major organs. There are only two options and you know what they are" Jack turned towards the Doctor, they eyed each other before Jack began to breakdown.

He looked down towards Ianto and gave him a comforting smile before turning back to the Doctor, I've made my decision, but we can't be here when it takes effect, we have to get out" Jack replied, "Are you going to be capable of getting yourself out whilst I carry Ianto?" Jack whispered, the Doctor nodded.

"But first, we're going to have to make an escape plan" the Doctor said, for the first time since Ianto's been shot Jack cracked a grin.

"I know what to do" he replied softly, he turned towards the Torchwood team with a grin on his face. "You didn't think this through did you?" he asked, Torchwood became concerned.

"What do you mean" Tosh asked, Jack's grin grew.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. You spend all your time trying to track me down you never thought of the obvious, like what I am like face to face, you guys have never truly thought this through have you" Jack quietly chuckled.

"What are you honestly capable of? You're just a normal vampire like the rest. A blood sucking vampire who eats on the lives of humans." Gwen replied.

"That's where you're wrong, I don't eat humans, I'd rather prefer something else than killing an innocent person. I'm so much more than a normal vampire because I have abilities more than you can imagine. I can read every thought in this room, I can run faster than a cheater and a jet plane put together, I can sooth the pain just by touch, I'm the strongest thing in the world, and no one can change that" Jack spoke, he was slowly rising to his feet, with Ianto scooped in his arms. He cracked a smile. "And do you know what?" he stepped closer towards them. Gwen tried to fire at him with her gun but there was no bullets left, his smile grew. "I wouldn't change it for the world" he continued, turning away he looked towards the Doctor, waiting for the brief nod he then turned to Ianto. "I know it's going to be hard, but you're going to have to hold on tight"

Ianto made a brief nod before Jack turned back to the Torchwood team.

"Hope this is the last time we meet, because if it isn't, you're going to be sorry" before he even gave a chance for them to reply he turned back to the Doctor, "Follow my lead" he called, before they lead the Torchwood team behind in the cells.

"What just happened?" Owen snapped to Gwen, "You said this plan wouldn't fail, and we would have had Jack by the neck by now! You have failed us again Gwen! How are we even going to get them now?" Owen snapped, he raised an eyebrow when he only saw Gwen smirking. "What?" he asked.

She held up her PDA, "Tracking device in the bullet" she replied, "I always come prepared"


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto whimpered, his hands were clutched onto Jack's cotton shirt, but no matter how hard he tried he knew they were slipping. His blood soaked hands were starting to form clots of sticky blood and his gunshot wound in his stomach wasn't helping. It was faint, but he knew his eye sight was starting to slip; it was becoming harder for him to concentrate and stay awake. He groaned when Jack turned a corner.

Ianto glanced around his surroundings, just to see if he could recognize the area around him. All he could see was blur, everything around him was unrecognizable. He wondered how fast Jack was going.

He tightened his grip when he could feel Jack's pace slowing down; he was hoping they had arrived at the destination Jack was determined to reach. He hoped that meant Jack would stop the pain soon. Ianto didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

Ianto stiffened when they had come to a complete stop, slowly he glanced around.

So far Ianto only knew they were indoors, it was a wide open area with no furniture, so Ianto presumed it was a warehouse. He then glanced up towards Jack to find him already staring down at him. Ianto tried to make a small smile appear on the side of his lips, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he knew the pain was too much for both of them to smile. All he could do was stare up towards him, with his eyes pleading with pain.

"It hurts so much" he whispered, Jack made a small nod.

"I know, just try to stay with me Ianto" Jack soothed, getting a quick look at the area around him he began to gently lay Ianto on the floor. Jack winced when Ianto began to groan, trying to sooth him he placed him on the floor. He then turned towards the Doctor.

"Are you sure there are no more options? I don't want to ruin Ianto's life then find out there was a way to save him after" Jack asked, he had now joined Ianto on the floor; he noticed blood was still leaving the wound.

"Jack, you know as well as I do that a wound this fatal has only two options, a matter of life or death. And it's your decision to make on how we proceed with this, you told me you had decided" the Doctor replied, Jack slowly nodded, keeping his eyes on Ianto at all times.

"I have, but I've never wanted to harm Ianto in any way, I don't want to cause him anymore pain" Jack replied, he then turned towards the Doctor next to him. "Could you change him? Please" Jack asked, the Doctor shook his head.

"I can't, I can only just resist his scent, and I haven't eaten in so long it's becoming hard for me to control my thirst. If I even try to change him I know I won't be able to stop"

"Can't you quickly go and hunt then come back here and do it?" Jack asked, he was now beginning to plead.

"Jack there's not enough time to do that. Look at him Jack, with a wound like that he is bound to die any moment, I'm so sorry but you're going to have to be the one who changes him" he replied.

Jack sighed before looking down at Ianto; he gave a comforting smile.

"I've never wanted it to come to this decision, but it has to happen in order for you to stay alive. No matter what happens, you know I will always love you, right?" He slowly lent down until his face was a couple of centimetres above Ianto, he watched him slowly nod.

"Of course I do, and I'm honoured it's you who's changing me Jack" Ianto murmured, he performed a small smile, but it soon turned into a cough.

Jack gently soothed him before he turned towards Ianto's neck, he slowly moved towards it before he came to a stop in front of it.

"I need to dig my teeth into the pulse point in order for the change to take effect, I'm afraid it's going to hurt but it will soon make you feel better" Jack warned, looking down onto his teeth he concentrated on them until his vampire teeth came down. Running his finger along Ianto's neck he began to look for the pulse point. His finger came to a complete stop, he lightly sighed.

"I'm going to make the pain go away" he whispered before replacing his finger with his teeth.

He began to lightly dig his teeth into his flesh; his mouth was slowly filling up with blood, at the same time he could here Ianto screaming. Swallowing it down he began to carry digging his teeth down towards the pulse point. He could feel his eyes changing colour, it had been a long time since he experienced his eyes changing to this colour.

He knew he was getting close to the pulse point, he could feel it. The taste of Ianto's blood was overwhelming, it was better than he had expected it to taste, he knew it was going to be hard for him to stop.

Digging further his teeth came across a different type of flesh, the pulse point, he had reached it, but he now had a different problem, he couldn't stop. The blood was so sensational he was finding it difficult to control his thirst, he tried to pull back his teeth but they wouldn't allow it.

Jack started to whimper, he was going to break his promise to himself and kill Ianto. That's when he stopped; the thought of hurting Ianto was more than enough to make him control his thirst. Now with the thought of Ianto in his mind, he began to take his teeth out of Ianto's neck, he sighed in relief.

Looking down towards the two bite marks in Ianto's flesh he then turned towards him, to still find him breathing, he smiled. Ianto was going to be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack smiled down towards Ianto; taking away his vampire teeth he leant down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You're going to be okay Ianto, the venom's going to spread and it's going to take away the pain, I promise" Jack whispered, he began to gently circle his thumb on Ianto's temple. Ianto nodded followed with a sniff.

"Thank you, Jack" he murmured, Ianto managed to crack a smile, this made Jack's smile grow, and the venom was starting to take effect. It was taking away the pain. Jack gripped his hand in his own.

"It's going to at least take 45 minutes before the venom has spread around the entire body and has taken full effect, I'm afraid you are going to have at least a small disadvantage of pain, but it's going to be like pins and needles" he explained, glancing down towards the hand he gave it a small squeeze "I'm just sorry I got you dragged into this, I never meant to hurt you now I've hurt you permanently" Jack whispered, his smile faded.

"No you haven't" Ianto murmured, Jack shook his head.

"I have, I knew one day you would get hurt because of my actions and it's my entire fault" Jack replied, he felt Ianto give a comforting squeeze.

"It was my actions as well Jack, I decided to come and find you, I decided to not tell Torchwood where you were because I care about you so much" Ianto spoke. "And I will always be by your side" he added, Jack's smile reappeared.

"I promise I will stay by your side until it takes full effect" Jack replied, Ianto nodded.

Jack glanced towards the Doctor and smiled. The thought of harming Ianto was now distance, the feeling of Ianto slowly fading away was no more, he was going to be okay, and now all he needed to do was wait.

"Things are actually going to work out" Jack spoke towards him, the Doctor nodded. Jack stared into the Doctor's eyes, with the small crisis with Ianto he had forgotten all about the Doctor's thirst. "You should go and hunt, you should be starving. Me and Ianto will be fine" Jack asked, the Doctor shook his head.

"I don't won't to leave you alone, besides I have a lot of catching up to do" the Doctor replied, "Not the best reunion I've ever had" he chuckled, Jack also had a hint of a chuckle.  
"What happened though Jack? How did we get stuck with Torchwood? They didn't even exist when I was still around, don't they know that we're not a threat?" the Doctor asked, Jack slowly shook his head.

"I think that's mostly my fault" Jack replied, his voice was low, he tilted his head down, avoiding their gazes. "They think I'm a threat because of one incident, that wasn't even my fault" he replied, he soon met his gaze with the Doctor's, "and they don't even know half of the story"

"Jack, what happened?" the Doctor said, Jack eyed him before he sighed.

_Jack smelt in the air, the smell of blood was filling his nostrils. Jack raised an eyebrow, it wasn't animal blood he could smell, it was human, the sweet smell of human blood. Sniffing in again, he glanced around trying to find the location of the smell. His nose was telling him the smell was coming from the north, without a second thought Jack began to sprint down the forest trying to track down the location._

_Moving further up north the smell was beginning to become clearer. He knew he was close; Jack stopped himself to a halt when his eyes caught sight of a dead body. Staring down towards it he began to identify it, female in her thirties, brown hair with brown eyes, she had an engagement ring on her finger. Bending down Jack tried to find the cause of death; her neck had bite marks bitten into it. Bruise marks were formed all over her body from defending herself. But the stomach was what made him feel disgusted._

_In the centre was a massive flesh wound, scratches from vampire nails could be identified just around the edge. Her organs had been played around with and there were some missing. He sighed._

"_I'm sorry" he whispered, gently running his finger across the skin above the wound he trailed it along the blood. Bringing it up to his nose he sniffed it, it had been a long time since he had last been near human blood and he wanted to see what it smelt like, just a small sniff could make him feel it running down his throat. Rubbing his finger and thumb together he became aware that her eyes were still open. Leaning forward he placed a finger on a single eye lid and trailed them down._

"_Well what do we have here?" Jack snapped out of his gaze by the voice of someone else, turning to look behind him he noticed four figures, he narrowed an eyebrow._

_Their scents were only just beginning to become noticeable, but he should have been able to notice them at least 1 mile away. Tightening his fist he could feel the dry blood braking against the pressure of his skin, that's when he realised he had been side tracked with the body._

_Putting on a small smile he stood up on his feet and joined them._

"_Good day, I have just tried to check for any signs of life but I couldn't find any, I was about to call the police" he lied, trying to hide his real identity wasn't the best thing he was good at, but he was trying to at least not get arrested._

"_Oh I see" the woman in the middle replied, slowly nodding towards him. "It would be best if you did call the police, you could phone them now if you want" she smiled._

_Nervously Jack Began to search his pockets, patting down on them he tried to act surprised he couldn't find money to put into a telephone , he didn't even have our own any._

"_Damn" he muttered, "It seems I have left my money at my house, I do apologise, and maybe I could borrow some off you? I promise I will pay back" he replied giving an apologetic smile._

"_What were you even doing in the forest anyway?" the man next to her asked, completely changing the subject, Jack turned to face him._

"_I always go for a walk this time of the day; I find it fascinating to see forest life, why do you ask?" Jack replied._

"_I think it would be best if you stop the act right now" the woman announced, Jack raised an eyebrow._

"_What do you mean?" he asked, the woman sighed._

"_We know you're a vampire so just quit faking you're not" she replied, Jack sighed._

"_How did you know?" he asked, he slowly began to tighten his other fist._

"_Equipment of ours picked up movement with no life force, so why not vampire hunt?" she smiled._

"_What kind of equipment is even capable of doing something like that?" he asked, he was beginning to become nervous, they knew so much about his kind but there weren't hardly any of them that he knew of._

"_Torchwood equipment, equipment that's capable of things beyond your wildest dreams" she grinned, pulling up her PDA, Jack examined it with a confused look on his face._

"_Torchwood?" he asked._

"_Yes, we were created to get rid of vampires roaming about on Earth, it's actually quite fun" she chuckled, Jack lightly growled._

"_You have to understand I am different from all of them, I don't kill humans I try to at least protect them" he replied, the male shook his head._

"_Then will you care to explain to us why there is a dead woman behind you, and why you have blood on your hands?" he asked._

"_That wasn't me, I found her in this state, I did no harm to her, and I would never give any harm to anyone" Jack replied, he watched them all shake their heads._

"_Nice little cover story but it doesn't work for us I'm afraid, we fear you have killed her and the punishment for that is death of your own. Now could you just be so kind to stay still?" Jack widened his eyes when he saw a wooden stake emerge from behind the two male's backs._

_Growling loud he turned around and began to sprint away, ignoring the woman's requests of staying still. He could faintly hear the sound of their groaning, and the sound of the woman shouting at him._

"_We'll find you! Even if it takes centuries we will find you and put a stop to this!"_

_Jack groaned when he came to a halt next to a tree, this now made him feel that he couldn't trust anyone, especially humans._


	17. Chapter 17

Jack glanced back to the ground when the room became silent, neither the Doctor nor Ianto had said a single word. He sighed when their thoughts began to flood his mind; they were mostly a mixture of disappointment, anger, pain and so much more. He glanced to both of them before he blocked their thoughts out of his mind, he couldn't bear to listen to the thoughts of them anymore.

Sighing, he waited longer, hoping that eventually one of them was going to speak; it was the Doctor who eventually did.

"Oh, Jack. How could you let something like this happen to you?" The Doctor spoke softly, Jack turned to face him.

"I, I don't know" he replied, he thought further until he replied. "I screwed up" he decided, the Doctor raised an eyebrow but Jack continued. "I was framed, it's so obvious now. Back at that time I had heard other vampires rumour about this gang that were slaying vampires, I chose to ignore it, but it was obviously true. We wouldn't even be in this blasted situation if I hadn't of made that pathetic choice" he blurted out, growling in annoyance he felt Ianto gently stroke his hand.

"Don't say that Jack. If that didn't happen I would have never met you. It was Torchwood who had told me about you to give me a clue of where to find you, plus I know I would have never had the confidence to see you without the information they gave me" Ianto murmured, the Doctor nodded.

"He has a point Jack, even though Torchwood had captured and tortured me for the last fifty years it was definitely worth it, to see you again Jackie boy. You've even finally got yourself a mate, vampires are mainly known to live their eternity with a mate, but throughout the time you and I have known each other, did you even try to get one?" he asked, Jack slowly shook his head. "Exactly, so finally you have a mate to share the rest of your eternity with and that wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't of met Torchwood" the Doctor replied, Jack slowly preformed a weak smile. Ianto was his mate, one he will confide in, trust and love for the rest of eternity; he's going to enjoy that, very much.

"Do you have a mate Doctor?" Jack asked, the Doctor slowly nodded.

"I did have one, her name was Rose; she was as beautiful as her name was. But I haven't seen her in the last fifty years, I doubt she will remember me now" the Doctor murmured, Jack lightly snorted at this.

"That's rubbish talk Doctor and you know it. Every vampire knows when they have a mate they share a special bond between them, a bond so strong that you can never forget them. I just haven't been able to get that experience, until now that is" Jack corrected, gently running his hand down Ianto's cheek, Ianto softly sighed.

"You feel warmer Jack" Ianto softly whispered, gently leaning into the touch of Jack's hand against his cheek, Jack lightly smiled.

"You're temperature's changing, that's a sign that the venom is two thirds complete. Meaning it won't be long until the pain has gone" Jack replied, smoothing his thumb against his cheek. Ianto quietly groaned, gripping at his stomach in pain. His groan was slowly getting louder.  
"Ianto, what's the matter?" Jack worriedly asked, watching Ianto as he began turning his body in pain.

"My stomach, it really hurts" Ianto gasped, clutching his stomach tighter, Jack began to hush him. He was scared; he didn't know what to do.

"Jack, let me see him" the Doctor insisted, Jack glanced at him and nodded, knowing the best thing at the moment for Ianto's health was the Doctor. Carefully Jack moved to the other side of Ianto, allowing the Doctor to get closer to him.

Glancing down towards Ianto's shielded stomach, the Doctor placed his index and middle finger on the pulse point on his neck. It was very faint, the transformation was very nearly complete, and yet something was stopping it from completing. Ianto was in pain and that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Ianto let me see your stomach" the Doctor asked, he gently placed his hand on top of Ianto, this made Ianto gently whimper.

"It's okay Yan; the Doctor is going to make the pain go away. Trust him" Jack soothed, gently running his hand through Ianto's hair. Ianto thought for a moment before he gave in.

"Please Doctor, take the pain away" Ianto groaned, the Doctor nodded.

"I promise" he replied, gently moving Ianto's hands away from his stomach, he then lent forwards and began to examine the wound. The only problem he was certain of was the bullet, he couldn't be in pain because of blood loss, the Doctor himself had been suffering from blood loss when he was being changed and the pain wasn't as excruciating.

"The bullet is probably why Ianto is suffering; it's stopping the process because it has come across something in Ianto's body that isn't made out of any tissues, blood, bones or organs. The venom is trying to carry on the process but the bullet is blocking its path. It needs to be taken out for the process to continue" the Doctor announced, glancing down at the bullet whilst blood slowly carried on seeping through.

"Take it out Doctor" Ianto groaned tightening his eyelids as the pain got even worse. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Please take it out" Jack replied, the Doctor glanced at the two of them before slowly nodding.

"The pain's going to get worse as I take it out, you'll have to brace yourself" the Doctor warned.

Ianto winced at the thought but eventually nodded; Jack glanced down towards him and gripped Ianto's hand in his own.

"Squeeze my hand when you're in pain" Jack murmured, gently rubbing his thumb against Ianto's index finger.

Ianto's breathing increased when the Doctor gently placed his hands onto his stomach. Jack could feel Ianto twitch his fingers. The Doctor gave a quick glance towards Ianto before placing two fingers inside the wound and beginning to gently make his way down towards the bullet.

Both the Doctor and Jack lightly winced when Ianto began to scream. He squeezed Jack's hand hard; hoping that if he squeezed the pain would go away.

The Doctor began to dig down further, with his fingers getting covered in Ianto's blood he soon felt something hard. Pulling his two fingers apart he carefully took hold of the bullet, making sure it wouldn't slip he began take his fingers out of the wound.

Jack made hushing noises once Ianto's screams got louder; he glanced down towards the Doctor's hand. "It's almost out" Jack soothed, watching the Doctor's process as he finally pulled his fingers out of the wound, with the bullet stuck in between his fingers.

Jack sighed in relief as he heard Ianto give out a soft sigh and began to snuggle into him. He softly kissed his forehead and glanced to the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor, thank you so much" Jack said, he smiled at the Doctor when he nodded.

"It was my pleasure, the process will be continuing now. There is now no reason for it to stop" he replied, Jack's smile turned into a grin. Glancing back down towards his future mate he softly began to continue running his finger through his hair.

The Doctor watched them for a moment before he turned his attention towards the bullet, it was covered in Ianto's blood but there was something wrong. He slowly turned it around with his fingers, looking for something wrong. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a side of it flash. Gently running his finger over the bullet and wiping away the blood he found the bullet flashing a green dot, he examined closer until he figured out what was wrong. Gasping he glanced up towards Jack.

"We have a problem" he called; Jack snapped his attention to him, his eyebrows raised."There's a tracking device in the bullet" Jack's eyes widened, Torchwood had been tracing them the whole time, he had blocked thoughts from entering his mind so he didn't have a clue. Unblocking his mind he gasped when three other people's thoughts had entered his mind, they had already found them.

Jack's eyes widened even more at Gwen's thought, looking at Ianto he pulled him towards him and wrapped his arms around him, bracing for the impact. Ianto yelped at the sound of a grenade going off against the wall.

Both Jack and the Doctor turned to where the explosion had taken place, no one was there. Jack glanced between Ianto and the exploded wall, gently lowering Ianto down onto the floor he glanced at the both of them before saying.

"I'm going to go and check it out" before he even gave them a chance to reply he stood up and slowly began to walk towards the wall. No thoughts could be found but their scents were there, but he just couldn't track them. Walking in further he shot his head towards the sound of rubble being kicked. He lightly growled and moved towards it, he raised an eyebrow when a white object came his way and landed in front of his feet. He gasped when a barrier formed around him, growling he banged his hand against it. He couldn't get out.

Both the Doctor and Ianto gasped at Jack as he attempted to get out, whatever that thing was, it was strong and even more powerful than Jack.

Jack growled at that sound of Gwen's laughter as she emerged from the rubble with both Owen and Tosh behind her.

"Hello there Jack! Bit stuck are we? I wouldn't bother trying to escape, it's an inflatable cell and nothing can get out of it" she smirked.

"Let me go!" Jack snapped, Gwen smirked at him.

"No" she simply replied, she turned to face Ianto and the Doctor and raised her eyebrows.

"What have we here? Has Jack made us another vampire for us to slay?" she grinned; the Doctor got by Ianto's side in an instant and growled at her. She slowly backed away.

"Owen I need another two of those inflatable cell pods and quickly!" Gwen ordered, Jack glanced at her and gasped.

Turning to face the Doctor and Ianto he quickly came up with his decision.

"Doctor take Ianto and get away from here, you can't help me. Just take Ianto away from here and look after him please" Jack shouted, the Doctor nodded.

Glancing down towards Ianto he gently took hold of him, he winced when he felt Ianto begin to struggle, but he was still too weak to fight back properly. The Doctor gave one last final glance towards Jack before he began to sprint away from the warehouse.

"No, Jack" Ianto whimpered, trying so desperately to turn his head to look at Jack. But when he eventually turned his head around, they were already far away from the warehouse.


	18. Chapter 18

"Doctor you have got to let me go!" Ianto moaned, struggling in the Doctor's grip hoping if he tried hard enough he would let go.

"I can't Ianto. That's what Torchwood wants you to do, it's a trap. We have to leave him" he replied, gritting his teeth at Ianto as he attempted to whine.

"We can't just leave him!" he snapped, the Doctor shook his head.

"We have to, Jack is a strong vampire. He will be able to look after himself" the Doctor insisted, Ianto shook his head in disapproval.

"So you are just going to leave him there are you Doctor? Is it because he didn't save you when you were there? Well I still believe in him, he didn't know you were there but right now you know where he is, so save him!" Ianto said, he raised an eyebrow when they had stopped. He hoped the Doctor had changed his mind.

"Don't you ever say that again Ianto, I care for him like he is my son, and right now I wish I could turn around and save him" the Doctor lightly growled, his pitch black eyes staring into Ianto's mixture of blue and black.

"Then turn around and save him!" he protested, the Doctor shook his head at his reply. Ianto moaned in frustration, tilting his head back trying to not meet the Doctor's gaze he allowed a tear to travel down his cheek.

"We're both too weak; if we even attempt to get him they would capture us in less than a minute. You're just recovering from being turned into a vampire Ianto, and I haven't drunk blood in decades. I need to train you Ianto, help you get strong like Jack when I trained him. Once we're both strong enough, then we can go and get Jack" the Doctor reassured, Ianto still wasn't convinced.

"That's going to take too long!" he replied, the Doctor sighed. Ianto wasn't going to give up rescuing Jack, the vampire hormones were already starting to take effect, meaning Ianto was going to care about Jack more than ever, and he would risk anything to save his mate.

"What other choice have we got Ianto? Risk one of us getting caught as well? What will happen then? Will either I or you have to save two people instead of one? We can't go back there Ianto and that's final" he confirmed, Ianto sighed in annoyance. Glancing up at the sky above him he eventually nodded.

"Fine, but we train straight away" Ianto replied turning to face the Doctor, he watched him give a small smile and a nod.

"Of course" the Doctor said.

"Can I get down please?" Ianto asked, he glanced down towards the floor covered in leafs and then back up towards the Doctor, his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, is the process complete?" the Doctor replied, making sure he had hold of Ianto with one arm he placed his other hand on his neck "You don't have a heartbeat. I can't feel a temperature meaning your temperature is the same as mine; your eyes seem to be completely black. Raise your shirt up for me" the Doctor asked, Ianto did as he was told. Carefully lifting his stained top he allowed the Doctor to see his stomach. "Your wound is healed, the venom repaired it for you, haven't even left a mark. The venom's fully transformed your body, you're officially a vampire Ianto" the Doctor smiled, Ianto also smiled but it altered when he remembered who had changed him. Jack, his mate that was now his for the rest of eternity. Ianto lightly sighed; he began to wonder if Jack would survive Torchwood and live eternity, there was a high chance that wouldn't happen.

"Okay, better start off your training with the basics of how to hunt. You're bound to be thirsty after the physical change your body has just gone through" the Doctor announced. Ianto took hold of the Doctor's shoulder for balance whilst the Doctor gently lowered him down.

Ianto's feet lightly swayed beneath him, it had been a good 3 hours since he had stood on his own two feet. Slowly moving his hand away from the Doctor's shoulder he carefully tried walking a few paces in front of him. Finding his feet weren't ready he began losing his balance, he prepared himself to fall on the floor, but the Doctor grabbed him before he fell.

"Okay? You're rushing things, take things slower. You're body's still adjusting to its new form" the Doctor murmured, Ianto glanced at him and nodded.

Using support Ianto tried again, carefully moving his feet and keeping his balance. With the support from the Doctor Ianto had managed to walk a distance between ten trees. He grinned at his progress, glancing towards the Doctor he nodded.

Getting a nod in return the Doctor carefully let go of Ianto and stepped back. Looking forwards Ianto took another three steps forwards, stopping near a tree he chuckled. Glancing down at his feet he gently began to bend his knees, giving a quick glance at the Doctor he pulled his weight up and jumped. He let out a small laugh at his triumph; doing the process again he tried jumping higher. Achieving this Ianto grinned at the Doctor.

"I'm ready Doctor" Ianto soon said, the Doctor nodded.

Walking up to Ianto the Doctor replied, "We're going to take this easy, starting off as a small jog then working our way up into a sprint. Just tell me when you are comfortable and I will increase our speed"

Ianto nodded "Okay Doctor"

"Let's start off taking a slow jog" the Doctor told him, both glancing at the area in front of them they both began to gently jog. The Doctor kept looking at Ianto the whole time, making sure that if he was to slip the Doctor would be there to catch him in an instant.

"Ready Doctor" Ianto replied, with that the Doctor increased their speed brining them both into a run. Ianto grinned as the air hit his face, smelling it in; he soon glanced to the Doctor.

"Why aren't I getting tired?" he asked, the Doctor slightly chuckled.

"Vampires don't get tired because they don't need to breathe. The heart isn't beating anymore so it can't pump blood or oxygen around" he replied, Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"You mean I don't have to breathe anymore?" the Doctor nodded.

Taking in his last breath Ianto stopped breathing in, waiting to feel the pain he normally feels, but it never came. He raised both his eyebrows, he felt no pain. He just felt like he normally felt.

"Ready when you are Doctor" Ianto grinned, the Doctor nodded before increasing their speed once more, bringing them into a sprint.

Ianto softly sighed, glancing around him he noticed he was running a lot faster than he usually did. Glancing down and watching his legs move he smiled.

"I can smell a deer ahead Ianto" the Doctor called, Ianto glanced at him. Sniffing in the air he delicately sighed at the scent. The scent was just as Jack had described it, sweet and mouth watering. Ianto yelped at the sudden pain in his body, clutching his arms around his stomach he cried in pain. Losing his gain of balance his foot got caught on a rock and he fell forwards.

Clutching his stomach tighter he smacked his side against the floor. Breathing heavily he curled his body around his stomach, trying to make the pain go away. He yelped in agony as another wave of pain hit him. He coughed hard, feeling something come up his throat. He kept coughing until he felt something leave his mouth. Swallowing, he felt a thick liquid go down, it was his blood.

He wanted Jack. He wanted to be safe in his arms; he wanted Jack to make him better. Ianto cried out in agony again, the thought of Jack made it worse.


	19. Chapter 19

Ianto groaned, tossing and turning his body in pain. His mouth kept producing his blood: this just caused him to keep spitting it out. He shrieked at the contact of something on his body, he felt the urge that his stomach was going to explode from the amount of pain he was suffering. He titled his head back, pushing it down against the ground allowing his stomach to rise. He often moved about on the ground, trying to make his stomach comfortable. He lightly hissed at the Doctor's hand rubbing against his skin.

"Ianto? Ianto! I need you to relax and tell me what's happening! Is there anywhere specific where you are feeling any pain?" the Doctor asked, he gently tried moving Ianto's body so he would be able to examine. Ianto groaned at this, moving his body away from the Doctor's hands he eventually nodded.

"My stomach" he gasped, sealing his eyes shut he moaned when another wave of pain hit him. He couldn't take this anymore, the pain was too sufferable. Ever since Gwen from Torchwood shot him in the stomach he hasn't felt anything but pain, and he wanted it to end. Once the pain was over, he wanted Torchwood to suffer, especially Gwen. He was going to do everything in his power to save Jack and defeat Gwen.

He gritted his teeth once another wave of pain hit him, he was about to protest but two scents landed in his nose first. It was sour, defiantly sour; he wasn't sure how many of them there were. He knew it couldn't be one, two maybe three? He heard the Doctor lightly growl out into the open, it wasn't long before two other growls replied, they sounded familiar to Ianto.

The growls grew close and it wasn't long until two other vampires landed right beside him. Their breathing was deep, both growled at the Doctor whilst he growled back. Ianto glanced up at them; they soon looked down at him, both of them gasped.

"Ianto?" Danni shrieked.

"What the hell have you done to him?" Percy snapped, the Doctor's eyebrow rose.

"You know them Ianto?" he asked, Ianto nodded.

Percy growled towards the Doctor whilst Danni bent down beside him.

"Oh god Ianto, if Jack finds out what's happened to you he will never forgive me and Percy" she worriedly told him, Ianto shook his head.

"Yes he will" Ianto managed to speak, Percy nodded.

"You're right Ianto, it's him he will never forgive!" he pointed towards the Doctor, Ianto shook his head again.

"He's an old friend of Jack's; he's the one who escorted me to safety" Ianto replied, Danni eyed the Doctor for a moment.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"The Doctor" he replied, she rose an eyebrow.

"Doesn't ring any bells" she replied. Ianto raised an eyebrow, why hadn't Jack told Percy or Danni about the Doctor?

"Did he change you Ianto?" she asked, indicating towards the Doctor her eyelids tightened, he shook his head.

"Jack changed him. Ianto was suffering from a bullet wound, the only way for him to survive was to get changed into a vampire, and Jack made that happen" the Doctor truthfully replied, Danni nodded.

"Where is Jack anyway? He left us in the forest before he even gave us a chance to ask him where he was going" Percy asked, Ianto glanced up towards him at the mention of Jack's disappearance. Ianto of course knew where he was but he had decided to keep his mouth quiet. He for one didn't want to tell them that Torchwood had captured him; Ianto then wouldn't be able to gain control of himself of going out and rescuing him.

He hissed out in pain when another wave of pain entered his body at the thought of Jack, his breathing increased. Both Percy and Danni got worried at the sight of him.

"What's wrong with him?" Percy asked, bending down to join his sister beside him.

"Is the process not yet complete?" Danni spoke, the Doctor shook his head.

"The transformation is fully complete I checked so myself. So I don't have a clue to why Ianto is in so much pain. The only thing that is best for him is if he can get somewhere comfortable to reduce the pain" the Doctor glanced between Percy and Danni. "Is there anywhere Jack used to stay at, like a resting camp or a base or something" he asked, both nodded.

"There's the base not far up from here, Jack used to go there all the time" Danni suggested, the Doctor nodded.

"You'll need to take me there, for Ianto's sake" the Doctor replied, bending down next to Ianto both Percy and Danni stood up.

"Of course Doctor, we don't want anything bad to happen to Ianto. It will make Jack feel hurt, and we don't want that to happen either, we owe him that much" Danni said.

Ianto twitched his eyelids, opening them he glanced to the Doctor above him, his eyelids slightly tightened from the light. He made a quiet groaning noise but the Doctor hushed him.

"It's going to be okay Ianto. We're going to take you to the base and we're going to figure this out. I promise" the Doctor told him, reaching down he lightly took hold of Ianto. Ignoring the groans Ianto gave him he lifted him up until he was stood with Ianto in his arms.

"Ready" the Doctor murmured, nodding at both of them he then quickly glanced down towards Ianto. Watching him make a small nod he signalled at Percy and Danni brining them all into a sprint.

Jack cried out as he fell down onto the floor. His head smacked down against the concrete scraping the skin on his cheek. He tightened his fists trying to gain back his strength, he panted hard. He groaned at the contact of something pressed against his back. Trying to use his strength he slowly began to get up off of the ground. Finding it was the wrong move he heard a click and electricity poured out of the item and onto his back. Yelping he fell back onto the floor with a thud.

He groaned at the pain in his body, finding that he no longer had any strength left in him. Lightly coughing he began to think of Ianto, he was the only thing he needed right now and he wanted it so much. The thought of Ianto coping his new life without him was unbearable. It was going to be a tough ride for both of them, and he hoped both he and Ianto will get out of this alive.

He soon moaned by a foot being pressed against his back, he coughed hard when the foot kicked him.

"Who knew stun guns could be so, electrifying?" Gwen called; Jack tried to lift his head up. Managing to lift his head half way it was soon forced up by Gwen's hands. Jack tried to growl at her when their faces met but he couldn't even produce a sound, luckily no one had noticed.

"You're jokes are crap Gwen" Owen informed her from behind, Gwen shrugged.

"I amused myself so that is all that matters" she replied, grinning at Jack whilst he narrowed his eyebrows back towards her.

"Are successful capture of Jack Harkness is also an important matter Gwen" Tosh corrected, Gwen happily nodded in agreement.

"I believe so as well Tosh. The mighty vampire Jack Harkness, has got defeated with a portable cell and a stun gun" she smirked, Jack attempted to growl at her again, this time being more successful. Gwen raised an eyebrow at his growl, but it soon disappeared and turned back into a smirk. "You look cute when you're angry" she replied, Jack growled again at her.

"Only Ianto can say that about me" he growled, Gwen chuckled.

"Yes Ianto! How could I forget about Ianto, you're new mate you have freshly made for us to slay!" she excitedly replied. Jack soon became furious.

"Don't you dare touch him!" he snapped, Gwen smirked.

"How could we not possibly touch him if he has a connection with you Jack?" she said, Jack growled at her again.

"If you do, I will kill you" he coldly responded.

Gwen raised her eyebrows at his reply, with a smirk still on her face she replied with, "Come on then Jack, and kill us. Kill us before we have a chance to get your precious Ianto"

Listening to her request he attempted to get up off of the ground. His legs collapse beneath him, sending him back down to the ground yelping in pain. Watching Jack turn his body in pain beneath her she sighed, getting up onto her own two feet she glanced at both Tosh and Owen.

"What a waste" she murmured, leaving Jack on the floor she slowly began to walk away from him, her eyes locked on Tosh and Owen. "Tie him up, and make sure to stun him every once in a while, so he won't have any thoughts on escaping" she ordered, leaving Jack on the ground to cry in pain.

Ianto sniffed when the pain finally left his body, he was starting to feel better but he didn't want to risk on telling the Doctor, just in case his body was in pain again. He tilted his head and looked up at the area around him; all he could see was trees. He glanced in front of him towards Percy and Danni, both were arguing against each other. Ianto slightly smirked but it disappeared at the sight of the base.

The Doctor stopped them into a halt; he glanced at both Percy and Danni before encouraging them to go inside. Glancing down at Ianto he made a small smile.

"It won't be long now" he murmured, Ianto nodded.

He breathed in the air as they entered, he lightly sniffed his nose. He picked up loads of interesting scents; most of them he wasn't even sure of what they were but one he definitely knew, it were Jack's.

Everywhere he now sniffed was full of his scent, he tried to ignore it but he found he just couldn't. Taking another sniff in made him cry out in more pain. Alerted, the Doctor snapped his head down towards him, watching him seal his eyes shut in agony he glanced to Percy and Danni.

"Quickly! Find me a place to lay him down" he ordered, both of them nodded before rushing up the stairs with the Doctor following quickly behind.

"Here" Danni insisted, indicating a mattress and blanket on the floor. Carefully, the Doctor gently placed him down on the mattress. Ianto lent his head back onto the mattress, sniffing in the smell, the scent of Jack flooded into his nose, it was Jack's bed. Crying out in even more pain he tossed his body on the mattress.

"Ianto I need you to help us in order for us to figure out what's wrong with you. Does something happen before the pain takes full effect? Or do you think of something specific before the pain enters your body?" the Doctor asked, Ianto quickly nodded.

"It's Jack, whenever I think of Jack I get in a lot of pain" he groaned, both Percy and Danni raised an eyebrow each, the Doctor narrowed his.

"Jack. It has something to do with Jack... Uh what could it possibly be?" he wondered, thinking harder he tried to come up with the answer. "Think, think, think! Jack's you're mate, and he changed you!" the Doctor announced. Turning at both Percy and Danni he asked. "You've been with Jack for how many years?"

"Ten" they both replied.

"And did Jack change you both?" he asked, both shook their heads.

"He found us and trained us" Danni replied, the Doctor nodded.

"Were you in any pain at all?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were in a lot of pain Doctor, Jack tried really hard to keep our attention and keep the pain away" Percy explained.

"Don't you see? Once a human has been changed into a vampire, that new vampire then has to stay with the other vampire and train. If both of them get separated at any point within the training the new vampire will suffer an awful amount of pain. That vampire won't follow any orders unless it's from the vampire that changed them. Only when the two vampires are training together the new vampire won't suffer. Jack never came across that experience because I changed him myself, were you two in an awful amount of pain?"

"It was awful Doctor, it hurt so much. And it only stopped when Jack had killed the vampire responsible from changing us" Percy replied. The Doctor glanced down towards Ianto.

"And now Ianto is suffering. Jack's captured and there isn't a single thing we can do about it"


	20. Chapter 20

"Wait, did you just say Jack's been captured?" Percy realised, he glanced to his sister. Her eyes were wide and she glanced back at him. They soon turned back to the Doctor, he slowly nodded. He slowly stepped back at the sound of them growling, both walking towards him. "He's captured and it didn't come to your senses to save him?" he snapped, the Doctor sighed.

"I would have saved him, but it was impossible. He was trapped in an inflatable cell so strong that Jack couldn't even break. I would have stayed but it was Jack's wish for me to save Ianto" he truthfully replied, Danni raised an eyebrow.

"Surely he would have known the consequence of Ianto's suffering. I know Jack, and he would never make Ianto suffer" she replied, the Doctor nodded.

"I agree, but he knew Ianto wouldn't get out if I had attempted to free him. It's highly possible he is suffering just as much as Ianto is. He knows the pain Ianto is suffering and my guess is he chose that decision because if he were to die, Ianto wouldn't suffer in pain as much" said the Doctor "Just like you said. When Jack killed the vampire responsible the new vampire then relies on the next vampire it finds which in your case was Jack"

"You're making it sound like he's given up! Jack would never give up that easily especially if he's been captured by humans" Percy snapped, his breathing was deep his eyes staring directly at the Doctor, Danni slowly nodded.

"He's right Doctor, Jack would never act like that. Who's captured him? Who's captured our friend Doctor? You can tell us" she calmly asked, the Doctor glanced to the ground before he finally sighed; glancing back up he took a breath.

"Torchwood. They have him held custody" he replied softly.

Danni's eyes widened whilst Percy's breathing increased even more. They both awkwardly glanced at each other, both aware that they were probably both thinking the same thing.

"That's who've captured Jack? We've got to save him Doctor; his life is in a massive risk at the moment!" Percy insisted, the Doctor shook his head.

"You can't!" the Doctor said.

"Why? Give us one good reason why we shouldn't!" he snapped venting his anger at the Doctor. Danni glanced at her brother and nodded in agreement.

The Doctor sighed, he slightly opened his mouth to protest but he closed it again at the sound of Ianto whimpering beneath him. Glancing down he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gently rubbing soothing circles against the material.

"Ianto needs us" he lightly murmured, Percy slowly began to lighten his deep breathing and the two siblings looked down at Ianto who was whimpering and slightly shivering in pain. "He needs us, more than anything in the world. He's going through a pain I have never experienced before but you two have. I need you to stay here and help me, please" the Doctor asked slightly begging but keeping his voice calm.

Percy continued to stare down at Ianto as he whimpered. Watching him tossing his body in pain he lightly murmured, "He needs Jack more than us" The Doctor slowly nodded.

"I agree, but that option isn't available for us to take. All we can do for the moment is look after him. And once he is ready, we can go and rescue Jack. But that isn't going to happen if we keep arguing" he pointed out, Percy and Danni nodded.

"What do you want us to do?" She asked, the Doctor smiled.

"I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on Ianto. So I'm going to need one of you to go to Ianto's house and get him some clothes; I presume you know where he lives?" Danni nodded. "And I'll need the other person to go and get some animal blood from out in the forest; he's going to need to drink" he replied, Percy thought to himself before he glanced towards his sister.

"You get the clothes and I'll get the blood" he decided, without letting her reply he began making his way to the door, Danni following behind.

"Wait" the Doctor called, Percy and Danni both stopped, turning around their eyes met the Doctor's. "Thank you" he said. Percy nodded whilst Danni preformed a small smile, turning back around they both left, leaving both the Doctor and Ianto.

The Doctor lightly sighed; leaning back he rested his head against the wall. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. No matter how hard he was going to try and keep Ianto from pain he knew he was going to need Jack to make the pain disappear completely.

"Doctor" Ianto lightly murmured, he glanced down towards him to see Ianto glancing up towards him. Lifting his head off of the wall he leant down.

"Yes Ianto?" he softly replied, Ianto slightly winced at his thought before he opened his mouth to reply.

"I want, Jack" he quietly coughed, he winced in even more pain, the Doctor lightly hushed him.

"I'm sorry but you and I both know that's impossible at the moment. You'll have to stop thinking about him for the time being, for your sake" the Doctor replied, Ianto moaned.

"I can't, how could I possibly stop thinking about him when he is all I need right now?" he asked, clutching his stomach tighter, the Doctor lightly shrugged.

"I don't know but you have to try. You just thinking about him is making the pain worse Ianto. And he doesn't want you to suffer this much as it is"

"It's not fair, I never wanted to be in this much pain and it's all Gwen's bloody fault from Torchwood" Ianto hissed, the Doctor nodded.

"I know Ianto. But blaming Gwen isn't going to make it any better. You try to relax until Percy and Danni return" he replied, Ianto sighed in annoyance before he gave in.

Jack sighed when he failed attempting to break the chains clutched around his wrists. His body was beaten and he kept getting aftershocks from the stun gun. He groaned in pain when another aftershock electrified his body. He tilted his head back, feeling the electric run through his body he yelped. He panted hard once the electric left his body; lightly sighing he began to relax his body. He glanced around the area looking at the details. He was in the place he found Ianto and the Doctor earlier but this time team Torchwood were more prepared.

He growled when he thought of Torchwood, he absolutely hated them. They were the only thing stopping him from getting to Ianto and it was bloody annoying him. He didn't have a clue why he didn't kill them when he had the chance. There was only one thing that was stopping him from doing it before but that one thing was now at deep risk. He would only kill a human if his own life was at risk and his was indeed at risk.

He began to think harder, if he wanted he knew he could kill the Torchwood team if he had the chance. If he bit hard enough into their neck and rip straight through their severed spinal cord they would die. A small smile began to tug on his lips, this idea was going to be risky, but it was the only one he was able to take.

Sniffing his nose he noticed three scents were heading his way. Quickly but carefully he allowed his vampire teeth to emerge in his mouth. Gently running his tongue over them and feeling their sharp points he lowered his head down so he now glanced at the floor.

"Good morning!" Gwen announced, walking so she was now besides him, waiting for him to answer.

Jack kept his mouth shut, making sure not to show his pointy teeth, he wondered if he should bite Gwen first.

Sighing, Gwen moved away from him and back towards Owen and Toshiko.

"Not a morning person I see" she replied, Owen raised his eyebrows.

"Probably doesn't like sunlight" he suggested, Toshiko scoffed.

"Owen you idiot, he's in the sun's beam. If he didn't like the sunlight he would be avoiding it" she corrected, Owen shrugged.

"It was just a thought" he replied.

"It doesn't matter!" Gwen declared, both of them glanced at her as she smiled at both of them. "Now Tosh, would you kindly be able to stun him for the first time today?" she asked, Tosh nodded.

"My pleasure"

Jack slightly glanced up at Toshiko, watching her accept and turn on the stun gun. Tosh had to be the first one he would bite. It was bite her or suffer in even more pain. Swallowing down his saliva he watched as she began to slowly walk up to him. As she got even closer Jack slowly placed his right foot behind him, getting ready to lunge at her.

With a smile tugged on her lips she moved her hand forward towards Jack's back, she shrieked at Jack's hand swiping at hers forcing her to knock the stun gun out of her hand. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards him. Feeling her struggle next to him he quickly moved her dark hair away from him to reveal her brown neck. Without wasting anymore time Jack opened his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth and bit down hard in her neck.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack slightly tightened his eyes at the sound of Toshiko's screams; the sound caused his ears to slightly ache from the pressure. Opening his mouth wider he bit down harder, determined to reach his target. He allowed the blood to flow from Toshiko's neck and into his mouth, swallowing it down he hungrily bit harder.

His grip tightened around her waist, clenching to the bone forcing her to stop squirming. He felt hot hands against his hand. Finding it was Owen's he clenched harder onto her waist as Owen attempted to pull it off. Hearing her scream louder he bit into her neck harder.

He growled at the sudden contact of Owen's arms around his shoulders. Wrestling against his grip he was slowly being man handled off of Toshiko's neck. Alerted, he kept his mouth firmly on her neck and bit down as hard as he could.

His eyes slightly widened at the amount of blood that was pouring into his mouth. Swallowing it down his mouth was soon refilled again, this time without him even trying. He released his mouth from Toshiko's neck, letting out a cry of pain he collapse to the floor by the sudden impact of electricity on his back. He spat out the remains of her blood in his mouth, his hands clenching into fists he glanced up at them, both Gwen and Owen were fussing over Toshiko until she collapse.

"Owen! What did he do? There's blood everywhere!" Gwen shrieked, she leant down beside Owen, watching him rip of some material from her shirt, tightly wrapping it around her neck but still allowing her to breathe.

"He's cut open her left carotid artery, if I can't control the blood she can die in a matter of minutes!" Owen replied, Toshiko shrieked at his comment.

"Owen, I can't feel anything below my neck" she lightly sobbed, Owen narrowed his eyebrows in anger.

"The bastard's cut through her spinal cord and carotid artery. She will be permanently paralyzed from the neck and down" Owen snapped, Gwen glanced down towards Jack finding him smugly smiling at her.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled, her anger venting at him, his eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Why do you think, or are you as stupid as you look?" he replied, she growled at him, this caused him to grin. "I'm only doing what you are doing to me, slowly torturing until you go in for the kill" he grinned, Gwen's eyebrow rose.

"But we haven't go in for the kill yet" she puzzled.

"I beat you to it" he smirked showing his fangs covered in blood. His eyes pitch red he glanced down towards Toshiko. "Better say your goodbyes. Trust me; this type of kill doesn't take long for the victim to die at all"

Gwen also glanced down at Toshiko her eyebrow raised.

"Why? Isn't she also going to change into a vampire?" he shook his head.

"I didn't put the venom in the right spot. Geez, you do read vampire books don't you?" he asked, Gwen ignored the last part of his comment and joined Toshiko on the floor.

"Gwen, I'm really scared" Toshiko lightly sobbed, her head was slightly pale from blood lose; Gwen noted that her head felt cold. She lightly hushed her.

"Sssh, it's okay. We're here with you all the way. Just rest and stay with us okay?" Gwen insisted, Toshiko shook her head.

"I can't" she mumbled, Gwen quickly nodded.

"Don't be daft, of course you can" Toshiko shook her head again.

"I can't hold on, I'm slipping into unconsciousness. I'm sorry" she sobbed. Glancing at both Gwen and Owen she allowed her eyelids to flutter, they kept fluttering until they were closed.

"Toshiko? Hey Toshiko stay with us now, Toshiko!" Owen called, gently tapping her cheek. Reaching forward he forced open an eyelid and shone a light on her pupil. "They're not reacting" he murmured, staring down at Toshiko he released the eyelid and glanced at Gwen, tears forming in his eyes.

Jack glanced at the three of them, a grin still on his lips. Now they were even, both Gwen and Owen now had witnessed the pain and suffering Jack's felt too many times. His grin widened when he realized one death was enough for him to escape.

Now looking down at the chains on his wrists he took a hard grip on the one on his right hand and squeezed hard. Hearing it crunch beneath him a satisfying smile emerged on his lips. Feeling it break in his hand he released his grip with the chain falling off of his wrist. Doing the same with his other wrist he chuckled under his breath. Stretching them both he became aware of Owen's thought.

Owen's breathing was deep; he continued to stare at Gwen until a tear fell down his cheek.

"I'm going to fucking kill him" Owen said, taking in a deep breath he rose from the floor, away from Toshiko's body and turned to face Jack. He raised his eyebrow in confusion when he noticed only the shattered remains of the chains were there.

"What the" he murmured, walking towards it Gwen also glanced to the area, unaware of the fact that Jack was right next to her.

"Hello there" startled Gwen shrieked and turned to face the man next to her. Breathing deep she grabbed her gun from her holster, she yelped at the contact of Jack's hand wiping it out of her hand. Watching it slide on the floor she faced Jack and gulped.

"But how?" she quietly asked, Jack shrugged.

"Human blood instantly restores a vampire and cures it from any pain or cuts. But I rarely take human blood so that's why I am surprised myself" he replied, taking hold of Gwen by the throat he forced her to stand up. She was soon on her tiptoes, her lungs slowly losing its oxygen.


	22. Chapter 22

A satisfying smile emerged on his lips as he watched Gwen struggling for breath, slightly tightening his grip his smile grew wider at the sight of her struggling increasing. The smile slightly altered when he wondered what he was going to do next. The thought of killing both Gwen and Owen on sight was the option he seemed willing to take, but the other option on his mind was much more affective and somehow better.

Ianto deserved to help him kill them, throughout the last few days Jack knew Ianto had been suffering the most, and Jack knew for a fact Ianto needed something to help him cheer up. If it didn't cheer Ianto up, Jack still knew it would cheer himself up, for allowing his mate to kill the remaining two out of three people who almost destroyed their lives.

With the smile reappearing on his lips he noticed warm streaks of tears going down her face and eventually onto his hand. Her mascara draining the colour from her cheeks. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of her pleading eyes, it was something he had never seen her do before, and it just felt so wrong.

Allowing her tears to travel down her face he lightly chuckled at the sight of her.

"Look at you now. Being tortured by your own prisoner, that just doesn't seem possible. But then again, who could ever stop me?" he smirked, Gwen slowly nodded.

He noticed she wasn't actually nodding towards him, her eyes were drifting behind his left shoulder; he slightly raised his eyebrow but then registered Owen's scent quickly coming towards him. Still smirking he felt movement behind his head, still glancing at Gwen he ducked his head down, making sure to still keep Gwen hanging by his arm in the air.

Owen's eyes widened towards Jack as he lowered his body down, he then noticed he was heading straight towards Gwen. Trying to move his hand out of the way, the knife plunged deep into Gwen's arm, only centimetres away from her chest.

She tried to scream at the sudden contact of the knife, finding that she didn't have enough oxygen she could only whimper.

Jack lifted his head back up by the sound of Gwen's voice and the smell of fresh blood. He gently licked his lips; glancing at Gwen's arm he gently ran his finger along the wound. She hissed against it, her face tightened when Jack lightly pressed his finger into the wound. Pulling it back he placed the finger in front of his mouth and trailed his tongue on the blood covered finger. Delicately sighing at the texture he licked the remaining blood off his finger; Ianto was going to enjoy drinking her blood.

Owen looked at Jack in disgust, watching him sighing made him feel sick. Ignoring his comment so he didn't get any more nauseous he stepped towards Gwen, a guilty look on his face.

"Gwen I'm so sorry" Owen apologized, looking closer towards the wound he stopped by the contact of Jack's hand tightly holding onto his neck. Coughing he got dragged away from Gwen and on the other side of Jack, both team members being grasped by the neck, both of them slowly losing their breath. Owen chocked at how tight Jack had grabbed his neck, if this is the pain he feels by choking he really didn't want to suffer the way Tosh had by getting bitten.

Moving his eyes to the left he watched Jack who grinned at the both of them, he grinned at Gwen more than he did at Owen. He didn't need to guess why; she was the only one crying.

"What are you going to do to us?" Owen managed to speak, Jack turned to look at Owen, and his grin grew.

"Oh, well that would be telling" he replied, he chuckled for a moment before he glanced at the both of them. "Let's just say I'm going to give you what you deserve"

Gwen slightly raised her eyebrow to question, but with a little thinking the other eyebrow rose. She struggled at her thought, trying to escape out of his grasp. Hoping to break free but Jack only squeezed harder. Gwen whimpered in defeat, glancing towards Owen she noticed that Owen too now had tears appearing in his eyes.

"I don't want to die" she whimpered, Jack shrugged.

"You're getting what you deserve" he told her, Gwen shook her head. Jack sighed at her, he was fed up of being here, he knew the consequence of him being here was, and it was hurting Ianto. Glancing at the both of them he made his way towards the chained walls.

Both Gwen and Owen tried braking free out of his grasp, Gwen gave up in defeat but Owen kept struggling. Jack glanced at him, raising his eyebrow and slightly growling he threw Gwen to the floor.

She shrieked and gasped for breath, glancing up at Jack she tried to get away. Seeing this Jack firmly placed his foot onto her leg and pressed down hard, allowing her not to move. Reaching down Jack took hold of the knife in Gwen's arm, hearing her gasp he pulled the knife out, allowing the blood to leave the wound.

She screamed hard, she placed her other hand on the wound and squeezed hard, hoping to make the pain stop, but it didn't. With the knife in his hand he glanced at Owen next to him who was still struggling. Lightly growling again he plunged the knife into Owen's leg causing him to stop struggling. Twisting the knife he felt the flesh rip open, Owen screamed in agony. Glancing up at Owen and finding him no longer struggling he released his grip on the knife, removing his blood soaked hand and leaving the knife in Owen's leg.

Both of them were in pain, this is what Jack wanted but all he needed now was Ianto to help him finish the job.

With Gwen and Owen occupied by their wounds he reached for the nearest set of chains and tightly locked them on both of their hands. He made sure to leave Owen far away from Gwen as possible. Dropping him in the far end he bent down. Owen quickly reacted and moved himself away from Jack whilst he caught his breath. Jack tutted, taking hold of Owen's nearest foot he pulled him towards him, noting that he had grabbed his wounded leg.

He hissed in pain, Jack ignored it and reached towards his jean pocket, placing his hand inside he retrieved his phone. Smiling at him he soon did the same to Gwen.

Looking at the pair of them he held up their phones, one phone in each hand. He smirked at their reactions when he began to use his strength against the phones, slowly crushing them until the phones both snapped in half. Looking at the remains of their phones in his hands he shrugged and dropped the remains on the floor.

"In case you got any ideas on phoning help" he told them, both Gwen and Owen grunted at him, Jack smirked. Lightly sighing he glanced at the exit, a big smile appearing on his lips and he began to walk towards it.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked a hint of excitement in her voice. Jack glanced at her with a smile still on his lips.

"Oh don't worry, I'm coming back" he replied, Gwen's excitement disappeared. Chuckling Jack increased his speed and ran out of the room.

Containing his own excitement of seeing Ianto again he increased his speed even more, soon running at vampire speed. He smelt in the fresh air once he was outside. Somehow he had missed the air so much, but it wasn't even close to when he compared it to Ianto, his mate.


	23. Chapter 23

Ianto lightly sighed, he had just managed to get the Doctor to go downstairs but it still felt like he was being watched. He glanced around the room, looking at the shadows he wondered if there was someone lurking about in the darkness. Of course it wasn't highly possible; Ianto would have instantly been able to smell them. He then began to wonder if it was the Doctor downstairs that was secretly watching him, that didn't seem possible, unless the Doctor could read thoughts like Jack could. He couldn't, could he?

Sighing again he glanced up at the ceiling, he dared to count the cracks emerged there. It would give him something to do and allow him to escape boredom for quite a while. Deciding it was better than nothing he began to count the cracks.

One, two, three, four... Ianto grunted when he realised there was no point. Looking at the edges of the ceiling he realised he had lost the four cracks he had counted earlier. Growling in annoyance he turned his body away so he was now glancing at the wall.

Breathing in Jack's scent entered his nostrils; he glanced down towards the mattress and suggested it was probably where the scent had come from.

He yelped at the pain in his stomach when he thought of Jack, squinting his eyes he couldn't take it anymore! Propping himself up on his elbow a voice entered his head. He glanced around the area, confused at where it came from. He listened again, hoping he would hear the voice again. With a little effort the voice entered his mind again, he gasped.

It was the Doctor's voice but Ianto didn't understand to how he was able to hear it. He stammered for a moment hoping to figure it out. Shaking his head he didn't know how he was able to hear the Doctor speak, the only explanation he could think have been his hearing ability had improved.

Carefully listening, Ianto waited for the Doctor to speak again.

"_Jack's never going to be able to be saved, it's just impossible. I'm just going to have to keep Ianto's hopes up to keep him happy..." _Ianto gasped at the Doctor's voice, he couldn't give up. Not now! The Doctor couldn't give up at a time like this! Ianto glanced at the window, slightly sniffing. He missed Jack so much, and the Doctor couldn't understand it.

But he wasn't going to give up, he was going to go out on his own and save him if he must. Wincing, Ianto used his strength and slowly began to get up on his two feet. He took a strong grip on the ledge when he lost his balance. Wincing at the pain Ianto kept going. Moving off of the mattress he slowly made his way to the window.

He couldn't walk out of the front door because the Doctor would catch him; the window was his only choice. Placing his two hands on the window he began to lift the window. He winced at the pain in his hands; ignoring it he continued to open the window. With the window gradually opening he grunted, his hands hurt so much.

He lightly sighed in relief once the door was open; looking forwards he glanced out of the window. He was quite high, he narrowed his eyebrows. He knew he could make it, he was already dead, he hoped.

Slowly lifting up his right leg he carefully slipped it through the window and allowed it to hang on the ledge. Taking a tight grip of the window with his hands his eyes sealed shut in pain when he began to move his other foot.

Clenching his teeth he moved his leg closer to the window, hoping the pain would soon disappear. He sighed in relief once the pain disappeared. Slowly opening his eyes he looked at the view in front of him. Taking a deep breath he lightly began to loosen his grip on the window, leaning forwards he watched as the ground slowly got closer.

He lightly gasped when his hands lost grip of the window, bracing himself he pulled his body towards him. Turning in the air so his back was facing the floor. He sealed his eyes shut, waiting for his body to smash against the ground.

He raised an eyebrow once something got in contact with his back, it didn't hurt. Slowly opening his eyes he raised his other eyebrow when he noticed the sky was moving. The air smacked against his face, he breathed it in. He gasped at the smell; he could strongly smell Jack's scent. He glanced down at his body only just noticing that strong hands were clutching onto him.

His breathing increased, glancing at the hands owners his breathing stopped when his eyes landed on red eyes.

The red eyes stared back at him, finding that they were slowly beginning to stop moving a smile appeared on Ianto's lips.

"Jack" he smiled, Jack grinned at him, his red eyes twinkling at him. Ianto had missed those eyes so much; he didn't care if they were red.

"Ianto my love" Jack murmured, Ianto lightly hushed him. Reaching forward he lightly stroked Jack's face, feeling his soft skin. Jack leaned into his touch; smiling at the fact Ianto had the same temperature.

Gently, Ianto pulled Jack's face towards his. Jack didn't object to this, both now leaning in their lips met in a soft kiss. Ianto placed both his hands onto Jack's hair, pulling him closer. Jack kissed deeper, making the kiss much more passionate.

Ianto smiled into the kiss once he noticed he was no longer in any pain. Jack had taken the pain away, just like Ianto wished he would. Slightly ruffling his hair Jack pulled away from the kiss, his forehead soon resting on Ianto's.

"I missed you so much" he whispered, Ianto nodded.

"I know, and I missed you too" Ianto murmured, Jack smiled but it soon altered.

"Why did you jump out of the window Yan?" He asked, Ianto lightly sighed.

"I was trying to save you, but the only way I could get out was by the window" Jack rose an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you of just used the front door?" he asked, Ianto shook his head.

"The Doctor was there, and I didn't want to get caught by trying to save you. He would have stopped me" he replied, Jack lightly nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess that's true" he announced, Ianto slowly nodded. "But that doesn't matter now, does it? Because I've came back Ianto, I've come back for you" Jack told him, pulling his head away from Ianto's he lightly kissed him on the forehead. Glancing at the base Jack thought for a moment, he thought it would be best to see the Doctor first before he went back to Torchwood with Ianto.

Smiling down at Ianto he slowly began to walk towards the base.

"Just going to see the Doctor before we leave" Jack told him, Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" he asked, Jack thought for a moment.

"Somewhere to get you some food and revenge" he replied.


	24. Chapter 24

The Doctor lightly tensed towards the sound of the door opening. He thought it would be best to get up but he was just too distracted in his own thoughts. Besides, he knew it would be Percy and Danni. They would both be practically rushing around being desperate to save Jack, but the Doctor began to think that wasn't going to be possible.

He was beginning to lose hope, the more he thought about it the more Jack was likely to be killed. That was the reason the Doctor was in there in the first place, he was bait for Torchwood. Poor Jack, he wished he had seen it coming earlier and help him escape. Rubbing his hand over his eyes he winced at how much his head hurt. He'd been thinking so much he himself forgot about his appetite.

Lightly sighing he groaned and stood up, stretching and hearing a click he began walking towards the door. Breathing in the air he waited for the scent of blood to enter his nostrils, he raised an eyebrow when no scent of blood filled his nostrils.

Shrugging he still made his way to the door; the only explanation was Percy probably hadn't killed the deer yet, only slipped it into unconsciousness.

He stopped when he noticed something; Ianto's scent was strongly noticeable the closer he got to the door. The Doctor began to panic; maybe the sound of the door clicking shut was the sound of Ianto leaving? No he possibly couldn't, he was too weak to even stand up.

Racing forwards the Doctor got scared, it was his instinct that Ianto had gone after Jack, he had to stop him before he went too far and got hurt.

Walking fast towards the front door he stopped to a halt when his eyes landed on two figures. He swallowed hard, the saliva creeping down his dried throat he managed to choke out. "How?" He glanced towards both males. Fighting the urge to run upstairs and check from himself if Ianto was upstairs.

He slowly stumbled forwards, his feet unsteady from how confused his brain was. He raised his eyebrow at the pair of them, taking slow and steady steps in case he was to fall. He stared towards Jack the longest, his bottom lip trembling. The Doctor was scared; he didn't know how it was possible Jack was stood there.

Jack lightly smiled at him, his arm strongly wrapped around Ianto's shoulder. He arched his eyebrow in amusement, he watched him stumble forwards. His feet looking as if they had turned into jelly. Slightly alerted at how close the Doctor was to falling onto them he lightly tightened his grip on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto soon became aware, glancing up towards Jack stood next to him he pressed his body against his.

Jack's smile grew once the Doctor was stood beside him, saving the Doctor any more hassle he reached forwards and pulled the Doctor towards him, still keeping a tight hold on Ianto.

Pulling the both of them close Jack closed his eyes in happiness, his grin grew towards the scent of the Doctor. He lightly sighed, pulling himself away from the Doctor he soon remembered why he was in this room in the first place.

Ianto noticed the Doctor's stare towards the both of them, he was perplexed. He weakly smiled at the Doctor when the attention was on him. Ignoring the Doctor's raised eyebrow he gently pressed his body against Jack's even more.

"How? Not that I'm saying I'm against you being here but how did you manage to escape Torchwood?" He quietly asked, Jack simply shrugged.

"I got lucky, they underestimated me and they got what they deserved" he responded, the Doctor arched his eyebrow. Jack's mouth slightly twitched into a smirk.

"What did you do?" he quietly asked, fighting the urge to turn his comment into a demand.

He innocently stared at the Doctor for a moment, amazed at how dumb the Doctor seemed at the moment. It should have been easy to guess what he had done, he had overestimated the Doctor.

"What's the first thing you think of when there's a vampire in the same room as three humans?" He questioned.

The Doctor's bolts in his mind soon jolted into action, his eyes innocently widening at the thought, Jack couldn't possibly do that.

"Please tell me you didn't do that" he pleaded.

Jack's smirk disappeared, soon leaving a straight line. Staring at the Doctor's pleading face he lightly squeezed Ianto's shoulder, signalling their leave.

"Not yet" he replied, the Doctor frowned.

Glancing at the door Jack began to encourage Ianto towards it; unfortunately for him Ianto was as well confused.

"What's going on Jack?" he murmured, preventing the both of them from leaving. Stopping them to a halt Ianto stared up towards him, his eyes showing his confusion. Concerned, he carefully moved his body away from Jack's, scared at Jack's behaviour.

"It's okay Ianto, I promise" he soothed, finding that Ianto wasn't buying it he sighed. Looking up from the floor he met Ianto's gaze, their eyes staring at each other for a moment, a moment Jack found too short. "I got some unfinished business, and I need your help Ianto"

Thinking for a moment he allowed his mind to travel. He had never come across a moment when Jack had asked for Ianto's assistance, it seemed impossible for that to happen. And yet, Ianto did enjoy the feeling that he was needed. Performing a small smile at his thoughts he eventually nodded.

"Okay I'll help" His eyes slightly widened at the contact of Jack's soft lips on his; waiting a moment he soon kissed back.

Without thinking Jack pulled away leaving Ianto to wonder, seeing Ianto's confused face he quickly began to encourage him to the door again, finally getting access from Ianto who was still slightly confused.

"We have to go Ianto"

Ianto frowned "Where are we going?"

"Like I said before, somewhere to get you some food and revenge. I can't give you a more simple explanation than that"

Understanding his response he chuckled, he knew their destination, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. Now walking as well Jack grinned and wrapped his arm around his mate finding it was now as easy as he thought.

"Jack, What the hell are you thinking? You can't possibly go back there and do something so brutal. Plus Ianto doesn't have the strength to watch you kill them, he needs to train!" The Doctor barked.

Glancing behind him Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I was only going to kill them?" he responded, the Doctor reacted at this.

"No, Jack. Jack no! You can't allow Ianto to do that, it will make Ianto react in a bad way towards the blood of an animal" he snapped, Jack shrugged.

"Ianto deserves this, and trust me. It won't make Ianto react in any different way to animal blood than I did, I was just picky. Me and Ianto are leaving" Jack called, turning back to the area in front of him he walked the both of them out, slamming the door behind him. Not even allowing a wince to escape.

Turning to face Ianto he lightly nodded, knowing that the Doctor was going to follow them. Moving his arm down from his shoulders he gently made its way down to Ianto's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Run" he whispered, following his own command he gently tugged Ianto's arm forcing him into a run. A grin emerged on his lips. Taking his hand out of Ianto's grasp this allowed Ianto to go faster. Jack followed beside him, going the same speed as Ianto at all times.

He grunted at how fast the Doctor was catching up, his scent was only metres away. Now glancing at Ianto he thought for a moment.

"The Doctor's going to stop us if he catches up, get onto my back and I guarantee he won't be able to catch up" Jack instructed.

Slowing down Ianto nodded, he didn't want the Doctor to catch up, this was Ianto's only chance to take revenge on Torchwood and he wasn't going to let the Doctor stop them.

Carefully, Ianto lightly took grip of Jack's cotton RAF coat, the soft material rubbing against his skin. Lightly sighing, he hopped onto his back, gently wrapping his arms around Jack's neck.

"Ready" he murmured, his nose nuzzling at the collar of the coat. Slightly struck at how fast Jack was running he increased his hold on his neck. Getting used to the speed, he glanced at the area around him. Surprised at how clear the scenery was.

Looking behind him, he wondered how much the Doctor was going to try and foil their plan. Hearing the Doctor shouting out their names and finding Jack to ignore it, he knew his answer.

-V I C-

Owen cursed; taking a deep breath he tightened his hold on the knife and pulled it out of his wound, calling out in agony during the process. Breathing deeply he pulled off his checkered top, ripping off a massive chunk to dress his wound. Tightly wrapping it round his leg he heard Gwen loudly tut, Owen glanced at her.

"There's no point in you dressing it" she called, Owen narrowed his eyebrows.

"I think you will find Gwen Cooper I am decreasing the chance of my leg catching an infection" he coldly responded, Gwen let out a laugh.

"What's the point? We're sitting in our death beds, Jack's going to come back and kill us. But isn't it that obvious to you?"

Owen gritted his teeth, "I don't know if you do, but I live in a world of hope Cooper" he gritted.

"That must be nice, but what are the chances we're going to survive this? He's already killed Toshiko, and she was the least mean out of all three of us" she muttered, glancing at Toshiko's dead body her eyes slowly began to weld up.

"This is your entire fault Gwen bloody Cooper" Owen groaned, Gwen gasped.

"My fault? You're the one who was responsible of making sure he was supervised at all times, but no, you thought it would be fine to leave him for an hour!" she snapped, Owen growled at her.

"You're the one who recruited us in the first place!" he barked, Gwen shrugged.

"So? You said you would do anything after I saved you from that vampire two years ago!" she called.

"I would have never joined this job if I knew how dangerous and how pathetic it was back then. Fucking hell Gwen, we slay vampires but have you ever thought about how stupid that seems to people passing by your posters every day? No wonder nobody's ever called us" he snapped.

"But Ianto called us" she replied, Owen growled at her.

"No he bloody didn't, it was a nurse who almost died because of your actions, geez Gwen. Don't you know how much you have ruined my life?" he snapped, Gwen gasped.

"What you would have rather had that vampire kill you?" she snapped, Owen glanced at her.

"You know what? I wish the vampire did kill me" he responded.


	25. Chapter 25

Ianto cringed, his stomach was rumbling. It wasn't just an ordinary rumble the stomach would make when it was hungry; a vampire stomach rumble was a lot worse. The stomach would growl, soon to be followed with pain accompanying it. The pain was so brutal; it would feel like the stomach is eating your insides just so the pain would stop.

Squinting Ianto pressed his hand against his stomach and lightly pressing the two against each other. Hoping it would take away the pain like it normally did, but this time it didn't. Moaning Ianto dropped his head down against Jack's neck.

"What's wrong?" Jack curiously asked beneath him.

"Hungry" he mumbled.

"I'm not surprised; a new vampire can't last 6 hours without the taste of blood. Try and cope with the pain, it won't be long before you'll finally drink some blood" Jack soothed.

Ianto nodded, but he wasn't happy with waiting, with his stomach feeling like it would explode Ianto smelt in Jack's scent, hoping it would decrease the pain. He smiled at Jack's scent fighting against his pain, Jack was winning.

For the rest of the journey they were silent, Ianto was breathing but Jack wasn't. Ianto kept forgetting that he didn't have to breathe; he was just so used to breathing it's just his instinct to breathe.

Ianto flinched by the sound of the Doctor calling his name, he sounded furious. He glanced down at Jack when the Doctor also called his name.

"He's not going to give up" Ianto murmured.

"I know Ianto. But I'm not giving up either, it's going to take more than the Doctor to stop me feeding you" Jack lightly growled, his speed increasing once again.

-V I C-

Ianto glanced up once they came to a halt; the first thing he noticed was it was dark, very dark. Looking around the stench of blood filled his nostrils, his stomach rumbled. Licking his lips Ianto smiled, it smelt so good.

Gently Jack lowered Ianto down back onto the ground, Ianto's shoes splashed in a puddle. Water splashed against his jeans but he didn't notice, he was too distracted by the smell of blood to care.

"Okay?" Jack smiled and entwined his fingers with Ianto's, glancing up Ianto nodded and smiled in return.

Without wasting any more time Jack lightly squeezed his hand and began to lead them to Gwen and Owen who were expecting them. Ianto watched as he was lead into a room, the stench of blood growing much stronger. There he found Gwen and Owen strapped against the walls, Ianto raised an eyebrow at the sight of them. They both looked badly injured; their wounds close to being infected.

Ianto glanced towards Jack who nodded, together they both walked up to Owen and Gwen.

"Look who's returned" Gwen mumbled, her gaze staring at Jack then slowly turning to Ianto. "He even brought his pathetic excuse of a mate"

Jack growled at her by the mention of his mate, how she dare accuse Ianto that easily. He was going to make sure she had a much more painful death than Owen. Jack looked down at Ianto's stomach when he heard it growl out to him, he was hungry. Jack smirked, he could easily fix that.

"It's time for you to eat Ianto" Jack murmured, glancing at both Gwen and Owen for their reaction, both of them became tense by the word eat.

Not wanting Ianto to suffer anymore Jack guided him towards Owen who braced himself. Grabbing him by his collar Jack forced Owen up onto his feet; Owen hissed at his wounded leg but didn't let anything else out.

Jack tilted Owen's head to its side only to be surprised that Owen wasn't struggling, almost as if he wanted to die. Jack was grateful; it was only making it easier for Ianto. Jack ran his finger along Owen's flesh before turning to Ianto.

"Open your mouth for me" Jack asked. Ianto obeyed and opened his mouth, revealing his white teeth. Jack carefully placed his finger inside Ianto's mouth before stroking the gum at the back of Ianto's top front teeth. Ianto's eyes widened when he felt something sharp hit his tongue. Putting his own finger in his mouth Ianto felt two sharp fangs, running his finger along them he waited for Jack to remove his finger before he shut his mouth.

"Your own set of vampire teeth, you can't eat without them" Jack told him, Ianto nodded. Turning back towards Owen who still had his head bent Jack pointed at the flesh. "To kill without pouring in your venom you pierce your teeth in here and suck for blood" Jack opened his mouth and produced his own set of vampire teeth. Pressing his teeth against Owen's neck hit bit down hard, the blood flowing into his mouth. Jack raised his eyebrows when he didn't here Owen scream, he was a tough man.

Jack drank a couple mouth full's of blood and pulled away, licking his lips he turned and looked at Ianto."Your turn"

Stepping forwards Ianto looked down at Owen's bitten neck, the bite mark Jack had produced earlier already had blood leaving the wound. Breathing slightly Ianto hovered his mouth above Owen's neck, opening his mouth to reveal his sharp fangs he lightly bit them into Owen's flesh.

Thick hot blood poured into Ianto's mouth, swallowing it down he sighed in satisfaction, it tasted so good. Biting down harder he sucked more blood in his mouth, his stomach happily accepting the liquid. He eagerly bit down harder, determined to drink all the blood out of him. It didn't take long before no more would enter his mouth. Moving away from his neck Ianto found Owen pale. His eyes were sealed and he was cold.

It took Ianto a moment to register that he had drained the life out of Owen, he had killed a man but he couldn't help it. Once Ianto had tasted Owen's blood he couldn't stop himself from drinking it. His vampire side had completely taken over him.

Breathing deeply Ianto glanced at Jack, his eyes red and his fangs soaked in blood. When their eyes met Jack smiled at him, showing his fangs also too soaked in blood.

"Jack? What the hell have you done!" both men snapped their heads towards the Doctor. His eyebrows were narrowed at the sight of them, he was not impressed.


	26. Chapter 26

Jack moved from beside Ianto, his eyes deeply showed his determination; his plan was going so well. He's already accomplished the death of Owen, with no struggle from Ianto; who in fact seemed pleased for such task. He never expected Ianto to agree with him that easily, he didn't seem like the type to quickly accept the taste to murder. Such a vile thing a human would do; but he was a vampire now. And the brain functioned and thought a lot differently; dark, would be the best description.

"Come on Doc, live a little." Jack pouted, a small smirk lit up on his face.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed at the term Jack had called him by, that name irritated him and Jack knew it. Such behaviour was normal from Jack, but the death of a human was unacceptable. Glancing swiftly amongst the room he noted the still form of a once Toshiko Sato, the remains of her lifeless body with a tear of cloth wrapped around her neck; which was pooled in her own blood. Two deaths, which made him furious.

"Don't tell me to live a little Harkness, you have committed murder; twice. And to encourage Ianto to do such a thing is selfish." He growled, edging closer to the pair of them. Glancing down at Owen he bent down; his fingers slowly trailing over the now deceased young man. The Doctor sealed his eyes shut for a moment, biting down on his lips gently he whispered, "I'm sorry." So many emotions were building up inside of him, sorrow was the main one.

"Wait, you're sorry? For him?" Jack asked surprised, he extended his arm down to Owen in disbelief. He could not believe what he was hearing, the Doctor; his fellow teacher and friend, sorry for a human being who had caused such pain and suffering.

"He was defenceless!" he older vampire snapped, standing on his feet with fury. His two fists clenched as he tried to control his anger, he hadn't felt like this for years, decades even.

"He deserved it after what he did to all three of us." Jack fought, his gaze switching between the two of them.

"That's no excuse for what you have done here Jack. You should be ashamed for such behaviour, have you not learned anything from your training?"

"That was back then, and this is now." Jack said coldly.

"You're giving a bad impression to Ianto. You have to remember Jack; he was human too not long ago. He's new Jack, and he quickly learning. If you keep acting like this, it will have a bad outcome on Ianto." The Doctor warned.

Startled by this, Jack turned back to face his mate. His red eyes and dripping fangs staring at him with curiosity. The Doctor was right, if this diet was to continue like it was; Ianto will struggle to adjust to the blood of an animal. However, surely a few more pints of blood can't be that bad? This was just after all, a taste of what human blood is like.

"I'm sure just one more human cannot hurt." He answered with a small smile emerging on his blood stained lips.

The Doctor groaned loudly, "Don't you ever learn Jack? This will mentally affect Ianto and his training!" he snapped, irritated.

Both vampires exhaled sharply, their gazes locked on one and other deeply. Jack's sharp teeth prepared in for the lunge of attack, whilst the Doctor's wasn't. Every Vampire knows that the set of fangs can also be used as a weapon, not just for catching the latest meal. Just one bite with the injection of venom was enough to cause a vampire pain for hours, a burning sensation; with the bite mark taking months to heal. It was enough to paralyze the victim for the greatest escape. Of course the Doctor knew this, but he didn't arm his teeth. Deep down, he couldn't bear the thought of causing Jack suffering; even if it was for his own good.

Ianto on the other hand, was dreadfully confused. He had no sense of what was going on, two people that were once friends and he still hoped are, were bickering. He had never heard of a conversation that was so; tense. And yet, the whole thing was aimed at him. This made him feel rather uncomfortable. Although they weren't directly talking to him, it made him feel on the spot. And, he never liked that type of treatment.

His gaze shifted down to Gwen, who had seemed to been forgotten about. But her scent of blood lingered in the air; 24 hours ago Ianto would have grimaced at the smell. The slight smell of iron would have been enough to make Ianto leave the room. But he was a changed man.

His stomach rumbled loudly; such a scent now was more than enough to make his stomach cry out. And because he was still so thirsty, it was hard to believe that he hadn't yet attacked Gwen. Silently, he crept closer towards her. His eyes slightly filling up with determination, he felt starving. Was he going to be able to do it without the supervision of Jack? From what he had told him it wasn't that hard to claim your drink, but; from what he has heard from the Doctor, was it right to take the life from Gwen? Just to claim your thirst?

So many questions were buzzing through Ianto's mind, so many that he wanted answered. Being brought into a new life with so many new questions that weren't being answered was slightly irritating, but he was the kind of man who was patient; hopefully he still was. The two other vampire's bickering had now long gone left his ears, his eyes directly on Gwen now.

So thirsty.

And so unsatisfied.

He paused beside Gwen, his eyes flickering down to meet hers. She looked so afraid, her battered body covered in numerous cuts and bruises. She looked a completely new women to the person he met a couple days ago. She seemed less confident, and more petrified. She knew when her game was up, and it was now. Kneeling down beside her he had cupped her mouth with his hand just as she opened her lips to shriek. His cool fingers laced around her cheeks; sending a wave of ice through her veins. He could feel the heat from her face penetrate onto his skin; he had never known someone's temperature to be that high, until now.

His eyes now met Gwen's both sharing the same glance, of curiosity. Gwen wondering what Ianto was going to do with her, whilst Ianto was trying to recover what he had to do next; should he wait for Jack? Or just go for it?

His eyes narrowed at Gwen when he attempted to lick him, her tongue leaving a trail of saliva on his cold palm. She had retrieved her tongue instantly, a look of disgust appearing on her lips when she realised that he had blood on his hand; either Owen's or her own. Ianto's fingers tightened ever so slightly on her cheek, just enough force to gently cut into her cheeks with his nails. Just the faintest amount of blood left her cheeks, but it was enough to make his head spin.

_Please Ianto..._

Her voice, her lips weren't moving; but how did he manage to hear her voice?

"What?" he answered softly, his gaze now locked on her eyes. She seemed just as confused as he was, and yet; Ianto heard her voice again.

_Don't kill me Ianto, I'm the one who brought you and Jack together._

He narrowed his eyes, he was definite he heard her voice this time. But her lips still weren't moving, did this mean that; perhaps, he had the telepathic ability too? Like Jack? He would have investigated further, if it wasn't for his stomach. This time sending a shock of wave through him, demanding for another refill. Glancing down he sealed his eyes, coping with the pain he waited for it to subside enough for him to concentrate once again. It took time, but his stomach must have finally realised what Ianto was going to do.

Looking back at Gwen he opened his mouth slightly, his teeth no longer red as his tongue had licked them clean; in the attempt to retrieve more blood. Leaning in closer he whispered, "For that I'm grateful,"

His nose was almost touching the back of his hand when he heard Gwen's heartbeat quicken. The rhythm was furious, and way out of control. Such behaviour was needed to be put to rest, and Ianto was able to do that. Moving to her neck now, he ran his other fingers delicately down the smooth skin before he replaced them with his teeth. Digging into her flesh and exposing the blood for him to drink.

His hand moved away from Gwen's mouth and slid down to the other side of her neck, where he gave him more control on his drinking. Her blood was divine, truly a mouth-watering liquid. This was his second taste of blood, and he had to admit that this one was by far the best. It was packed with more flavours, and the strong taste of what felt like determination and hatred; that was his favourite part in drinking her blood.

"Ianto!"

Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders in a long hard grip, being in what he felt were a rugby tackle; Ianto was forcefully pulled away from Gwen's neck. He fought against the arms; trying to maintain his teeth in her neck. His fighting was useless, as his teeth detached from Gwen's neck in a hard shove; and only now did he hear her screaming. Not only was he alarmed, but confused; upon feeling something leave his mouth. Was it some of Gwen's blood he had not managed to swallow?

He found himself in the Doctor's arms, hitting against the concrete ground he groaned slightly. He was not expecting that, and especially not from the Doctor. His gaze wasn't meeting anyone's gazes, but Gwen's body who was now screaming louder than before. The puncture in her neck oozing with blood, his eyes widened; he hadn't finished what he had started.

"Ianto! What have you done?" the Doctor shouted, his gaze drifting to Ianto below him and then Gwen. He abandoned Ianto on the spot, now moving swiftly across to Gwen who was still screaming; her eyes sealed in pain. It wasn't long however, until Jack had replaced the Doctor's spot. Hovering over Ianto he pulled the young vampire up off of the ground; Ianto's back pressed against Jack's chest as the both of them were staring at the Doctor.

"Doc?" Jack asked, his voice sounding deeply uncertain.

"Don't you see what's happened? I warned the pair of you of the consequences, but neither of you would listen. Ianto's injected his venom into Gwen's bloodstream." The Doctor growled.

Ianto's mind was now racing, what? What he had mistaken as being easy had now turned into a disaster. Gwen wasn't supposed to be injected with venom, that wasn't what he wanted. His eyes had widened, this wasn't what he wanted at all. So much death, and cruelty. He had turned into a monster.

"What are we going to do?" he asked quietly, panic seeping through his lips.

"There's nothing we can do, not with this kind of bite; it's too deep." The Doctor answered, his fingers trailing over the bite mark Ianto had produced. It was fairly deep, there was no chance for the venom to be taken out now, and it was deeply lodged in her system.

"Wait." Jack murmured, now joining the Doctor; his mind filtering out Gwen's screams of pain. "Suppose we can't take the venom out of her system, but injecting another source of venom into her system will react in the fought for dominance, which will end in the destruction of the venom." Jack suggested, his gaze reaching down to Gwen. "Such impact will kill her but it has to be done."

There was a long silence between the three vampires, all of them occasionally glancing at one and other, the Doctor looking the least impressed at the thought of another death. He was now coming across the death of the third person on the same day, and that he did not like.

"There is a flaw to this plan." Jack muttered, his gaze reaching Ianto's first and then the Doctor's. "Ianto's venom additionally has mine added into it as I am his creator, so injecting my venom will only result in both of them mutating together into a stronger substance. If anyone is to inject their venom it will be the Doctor."

Gwen's body arched sharply as she fought off the venom, ignoring the audience above her she tossed and turned. Trying to move to an angle in which she felt no pain, but it wasn't working. The only audience she had was the Doctor, as both Jack and Ianto were staring at him. Wondering what choice he was to make. Save a woman who has caused murder to their population, or kill her which will scar him for life. The choice was his.


End file.
